Clandestine Holidays
by Nix1978
Summary: Couples are being murdered in the DC area. Morgan & Prentiss have to go the extra mile over the Holiday season to try and catch the unsub... ratings will change :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this first chapter appears to be the beginning of a case fic… it isn't. I just need to set the scene. It will become clear when you get to the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

"So, you all ready for Christmas JJ? Ten days left." Emily sighed across the desk in the bullpen.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be counting down to Christmas Emily." JJ smiled.

"I'm not…." She started dryly, "…. Reid told me this morning… same as he has told me every morning this week."

JJ laughed, "Well I've bought Henry enough toys to fill our garage if that's what you mean. I think I've overcompensated as we're working all over Christmas this year."

"Can't say it bothers me, but it sucks for you JJ. May be we won't get any cases."

"Yeah, I like your optimism Emily, but I can't see that happening can you?"

"We haven't had a case for three days now… I'm actually getting bored of this paperwork." Emily said, tossing a file to the back of her desk and leaning back in her chair.

"Me too." JJ agreed.

Both profilers turned as they heard a familiar voice, "Hi my pretties…" Garcia beamed toward them.

"You've got that apologetic _we've __got __a __case_ look on your face Penelope." Emily said with a smirk.

Garcia scrunched her face, "Sorry guys."

"No no… thank you. We were actually just saying we were a little bored…." JJ said looking back to Emily. "…. That's weird isn't it?"

Emily just smiled at the blond and then turned back to Garcia, "Where is it?"

"Well, that's the good news… it's here. So you won't be leaving me on my own as usual."

"Good… So briefing room now?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, everyone else is waiting."

As Emily and JJ took their place at the round table, Hotch handed Garcia the remote control, "Do you want to get us started Garcia?" He instructed.

"Yes sir." She said bringing up the first images on the screen, "These are three couples from the DC area. All found murdered in their homes over the past couple of months."

"Couple of months? Why have we only just been bought in?" Morgan queried.

"Couple number three were found two days ago. They're just linking the killings now." Garcia informed the room.

"So how have they linked them?" Rossi asked.

"Initially due to the fact they are all interracial couples. Then in both the first and the third murders, the husband was tied up."

"And the second?" Rossi continued.

"The husband wasn't tied, but the bullets from the second couple were shot from the same gun as in the first. Both firearms have been recovered… no prints on them."

"So we think this is a hate crime?" Emily said looking around the room at her colleagues.

"It's highly likely, but we can't assume anything yet. We need more information….." Hotch started. "…. Garcia, see what you can find that may link the three couples… places they frequent, their jobs, their backgrounds. The rest of us will go to the local police station and go through each of the cases there."

~~CM~~

Reid and Hotch stood in front of the whiteboards filled with information about the three sets of murders, Detectives Clarkson and Rowland going through what they had so far.

"So he keeps the husband tied up as he is stronger so he can kill the wife first without the danger of the husband intervening?" JJ muses.

"That doesn't make sense….." Morgan started, "…Why not kill the male first? He uses a gun… it's just a shot. What injuries have the women got Detective?"

"The first and third female victims had extensive bruising. The second didn't. She was just shot." Detective Clarkson replied.

"So may be his intention is to hurt the wife with the husband watching, but with the second he was rushed for some reason" Rossi stated.

"Yes that is possible. There appeared to be much more of a struggle taken place at the second crime scene. More bruising on the second male victim." Detective Rowland jumped in.

"So, all the men are black. All the women white…" Morgan started, "….. If this is a hate crime, it's going to be a black or white killer as opposed to any other race. Some people from both races have a problem with interracial relationships…."

Morgan was interrupted by Hotch's cell ringing, "Excuse me Detectives." The Unit Chief said as he put the phone to his ear, "Garcia?"

"_Yes sir. I think I've found the link."_

"Ok…. Let me just put you on speakerphone…."

Hotch held the cell out in front of him and everyone gathered round.

"Go ahead Garcia." Hotch said.

"_Ok, __I've __gone __through __their __spending __habits, __their __jobs __and __there's __nothing __linking __them. __The __only __thing __I __can __find __is __a __website __that __all __three __couples __have __used __recently. __It's __like __a __support __forum __where __interracial __couples __talk __a bout __adoption. __They __exchange __experiences __and __stuff __like __that_."

"Can you check to see if any of them had adoption applications submitted?" Hotch said.

"_Already done sir. Couples two and three did."_

"Ok. So did they speak to each other on there?"

"_No, but there are three people who spoke to all three of the couples. I've got addresses for two of them."_

"And the third?" Hotch asked.

"_This __could __be __our __guy __sir. __Screen __name __is __Juliana21. __I __can't __tie __it __down __to __anywhere. __He __or __she __uses __internet __cafes __and __libraries. __Never __the __same __place __twice. __The __unsub __knows __what __he or she is __doing.__"_

"Have you been able to bring up their conversations Garcia?" Emily asked.

"_Yes. __Juliana __makes __the __initial __contact __and __says __they __are __an __interracial __couple __who __have __adopted __a __biracial __child __and __offers __to __help __and __guide __them __through __the __process_."

"Do they ever reveal their addresses?" Emily continues.

"_No __they __don't.__"_

Emily looks to face the group, "So how does the unsub figure out where they live?"

She was met by some perplexed looks and shrugs of the shoulder.

"Garcia…" Morgan said looking back down toward the cell, "…. How easy is it for someone to find out where someone lives from their IP address?"

"_Well __for me __my __precious __it's __easy.__"_

"You mean because you work for the FBI?"

"_Well __yes __that, __but __there's __software __out __there __if __you __know __what __you're __doing __to __find __it __out_."

"Are you able to tell if anyone has used that software on their IP addresses?" Hotch asked.

"_Possibly. __Give __me __a __few __minutes __and __I'll __call __you __back_."

They had barely begun to continue with the profile when the techie rang back.

"That was quick Garcia." Hotch said, putting her back on speakerphone.

"_Sir, __never __underestimate __the __power __of __the __technical __goddess. __In __fact __no, __please __do __underestimate __then __you __will __continue __to __be __amazed_."

JJ smirked toward Morgan and Emily and the Detectives looked at one another a little bewildered as Hotch raised one eyebrow, "Ok Garcia. What did you find?" He said tiredly.

"_The __IP __addresses __were __all __traced __from __one __address. __167d __Twenty __Second __Street. __It's __an __apartment __building_."

"Good work Garcia….." Hotch started. "Ok let's go."

~~CM~~

Hotch and Morgan were first in through the third floor apartment door. As they made it to the solitary bedroom and bathroom simultaneously and shouted 'clear', Emily shouted the same from the kitchen.

The three agents returned to the barely furnished sitting room, where Rossi and JJ were stood with no where left to search,

"This look like the flat of someone who has the internet to you?" JJ said.

Rossi shook his head, "They haven't even got a TV."

"Or bleach" Emily added, scrunching up her nose.

"Guys!" the boy genius shouted from across the room. When they looked over they saw him crouched down by the wall

"What you found Reid?" Morgan asked, hovering above him.

Reid looked up to him holding a black cable in his hand, "I found this hidden behind the cupboard. There's a hole drilled through the wall and the cable goes through to the apartment next door.

Before Reid could manage to stand up, his team mates were half way out the door. As he made his way out, he heard the next door be smashed in by Morgan's heavy boot and the de ja vu of shouts of 'clear' emanating from the apartment.

This apartment had nothing in it at all but a dilapidated sofa and a solitary table. The cable from next door was lay on the table, but no computer attached to it.

"So it looks like he knew we were coming then?" Reid said.

"Yeah and he left in a hurry. I'm sure he never wanted to leave these behind." Rossi said eying the apartment walls along with the rest of the team.

The walls were covered in photographs of the three couples... Photos of them outside their houses. Images of them though their windows sat watching television or doing the dishes. Pictures of them out to dinner, at the grocery store…. And so on…

"He's followed them everywhere and they're all dated." Emily said, getting up close.

Hotch joined her in studying the trail of pictures, "Yeah it looks like he surveilled them for a few days before killing them"

The unit chief then took his cell from his pocket and dialled Garcia putting it on speak phone straight away.

"_Hello __sir_."

"Garcia, how long between making initial contact with the victims and their killings?"

"_Hang __on... __Between __four __and __seven __days __sir_."

"Ok. Keep monitoring the website and see if Juliana turns up again and see of there is any CCTV at any of the internet cafes or libraries the unsub used."

As he replaced his cell into his jacket, Hotch shook his head, "We have got no way of tracing this guy now."

"I'll get the local Forensic team down here. See if they can get any prints of these photos." Detective Roland said, stepping outside of the group to use his cell.

"Detective, you said there was a couple of weeks between each killing. Was that exactly two weeks?" Morgan said turning to Clarkson.

"Roughly, give or take a day or two." He confirmed.

"So we have a few days before he's due to make contact again. How about we get Garcia to put a fake profile on the web site? See if we can get the unsub interested. May be we can trace them that way." Morgan suggested to the group.

"Yeah we could do that." Hotch nodded.

"But he'll be expecting to be able to trace the IP address back to a property and then find an interracial couple living there." Reid said.

"Unless we trace him before he has chance." Emily replied.

"No Reid's right. The likelihood of us tracing him is slim, then he'll know what we're doing and he could disappear. We need to have a couple ready for him to watch."

"And then what...?" JJ started, "... We wait for him to turn up and try and kill them?"

"Well yeah. We have no forensics. No idea what he looks like. We have the guns used in the previous killings… Basically we have not one piece of evidence to link the unsub. We need him to make his move and get him on similar fact evidence." Hotch stated.

"So, we just need a couple of FBI agents to go undercover..." Rossi started, with an arched brow

JJ pursed her lips, then looked around the group, "Yeah, a black male and a white female..."

"With some undercover experience..." Hotch added.

By this time, Morgan and Emily stood side by side, her with her arms folded, him with his hands in his pockets. They both let their eyes shift across each of their team mates who were now all looking at them, Rossi and Hotch with arched eyebrows and slowly but surely a smirk creeping across JJ's face.

"Hey. You guys would be perfect." Reid said pointing towards them, a few seconds behind everyone else.

"Ya think?" Emily said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah well you're Caucasian and Morgan's…." He stopped looking at his friends one by one. "….ahhh you guys are ahead of me right….?" Reid's voice trailed off.

Morgan mirrored Emily's image folding his arms with a sigh, "So what we gotta do?" He asked.

"I'll get Garcia to find a property for rent. We can set up a computer there and attempt to make contact with the unsub. Once we have, you two will have to stay there until he comes for you." Hotch stated.

"Comes to kill us you mean?" Emily said dryly.

"That won't be a problem…." Morgan started. "….We can put sensors and cameras all round the property. We'll be ready for him."

"Ok, so how long will we have to wait?" Emily asked.

Rossi hunched his shoulders momentarily, "Who knows, could be a couple of days, could be a week." His veiled attempts at hiding the smirk failed miserably.

"Actually guys, if you analyse all the killings the average time it's taken between contact and killing is five point seven days, which means you will probably be there until December twenty sixth." Reid informed the group.

"The day after Christmas day…." Morgan muttered, the annoyance in his voice not lost on anyone.

Emily turned to him, "You have plans?"

"No we're supposed to be working anyway, it's just…..." He shook his head, "… oh nothing, it doesn't matter."

"So. You two up for this?" Hotch asked.

"Sure. Anything to catch an unsub." Emily said with a mocking tone as Morgan nodded his head slowly.

"You realise this means living as a couple for up to a week and I mean you literally have to live there together." JJ reiterated, knowing how independent both of her friends were.

The agents nodded their heads in unison, the slow realisation creeping across both of their faces of what this actually meant.

~~CM~~

A few days later the team sat at the round table, Hotch about to brief them,

"Ok, this is how this will work….. Morgan and Prentiss, you are now Michael and Isabella Wilson…"

"Mike and Izzy…." Garcia interrupted with a giggle, earning a stare from both Morgan and Emily.

"As I was saying…" The Unit Chief continued, "Michael and Isabella Wilson. Michael works in management at a construction company and Isabella is a teacher. Lucky for us it's the holidays so we don't need to find you actual fake jobs."

JJ frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if the unsub watches them, normally they'd have to go to work every day and he'd follow. We'd need to find them somewhere to go. As it's the holidays, it won't be unusual that they don't work. In fact we can add that in to the conversation we have with the unsub."

JJ nodded.

"Here are the rules…. You do not leave the house alone. You stay together the whole time. We have no idea when he will strike, although the likelihood is it will be when you're both home. You can go out… shopping… to dinner… whatever…. you need to make it as realistic as possible."

"You giving us the company credit card then?" Morgan said raising his eyebrows towards Emily who couldn't help but laugh back.

"Actually yes." Hotch said, earning a satisfied nod of the head from Morgan.

"So what are we doing whilst these two play happy families?" JJ asked.

"Sit and wait. There's nothing we can do until he makes his move." Hotch answered.

"But, it would be unusual for a couple to not have guests over the holidays. I'm sure we can manage a couple of visits…. " Rossi said.

"We'll see how it goes…. But you must only communicate with us via phone. We have to remember the unsub may be able to hack into the laptop…. If you need anything, we will bring it to you. Any questions?"

"When do we move in?" Emily asked

"Today… Garcia, you go to the property with Reid and Morgan now and get the profile on the website and cameras around the house set up. JJ and Prentiss you can go shopping."

"Shopping?" The blond and brunette said in unison.

"Yes…" Rossi interrupted, "You need some food….. and Christmas decorations. It's the holidays remember?"

"Oh get the women to do the shopping. How very _equal__opportunities__of__you._" Emily said sarcastically.

"Er… Emily, are you seriously moaning about being told to go and shop on company time?" JJ said disapprovingly.

The brunette looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Yeah why the hell am I moaning? Come on let's go shopping."

She jumped up out of her seat, JJ following suit.

"Er, wait a minute." Rossi shouted.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Come here." The older Agent said, signalling with his finger for her to stand in front of him.

She did as directed, but with a suspicious look on her face.

As Emily stood in front of him, Rossi signalled for Morgan to do the same.

"Hold out a hand." Rossi said nodding towards them both.

They looked at each in bewilderment, but did as he said. He dipped into his trouser pocket and then placed a ring in each of their palms, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Rossi said with a grin.

"Very funny Rossi." Morgan smirked as he heard giggles emanate from the rest of the room.

"Well go on, put them on." Rossi instructed.

Both Agents slipped the rings on, both of them taking a second to study what it looked like…. It looked and felt very weird.

Emily was the first to break the trance… "Ok JJ let's go… see you at the house guys." She called back as they scurried out of the room.

"Yeah, see you later wifey." She heard Morgan chuckle.

She didn't turn around, just walked out silently laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so guys this is probably going to be a slow burner… I hope it's not too boring. If it is, please let me know. I hope you enjoy Thanks for Sara Nublas for being beta as always..**

Emily pulled the rental car on to the driveway of her home for the next week or so.

"Looks nice"" JJ said grabbing a couple of bags of shopping from the back seat.

Emily went to the trunk and pulled out her two bags of clothes and essentials she'd picked up from her place on the way over.

She followed JJ through the front door which led into a hallway of which at the end she could see Morgan, Garcia and Reid hovering over a laptop in what looked to be the dining room.

Morgan was the first to notice to the two agents and immediately came to greet them.

"You need a hand with anything?" He asked

"There's a bunch of stuff still in the trunk if you wanna get that out." JJ said.

"Sure"

He went to turn around….

"Did you get your clothes and that from home already?" Emily asked

"Yeah. It's upstairs"

"Oh so I guess you got first dibs on the best bedroom" She replied with a playful hint of resentment in her voice.

"Hey... You snooze you lose Prentiss."

Morgan grinned and then turned to shout to Reid behind him, "Hey kid come and give me a hand with this."

He walked past Emily still grinning to which she responded with a sarcastic smile. Picking up her two bags she made her way up the staircase and found a much bigger than expected landing with four doors heading off it.

The first door she opened was the bathroom. Italian beige tiles throughout with a shower and a whirlpool bath that she silently thanked Garcia for. With a smile still on her face from the surprise of the whirlpool bath, she opened the second door. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, sat on dark wooden flooring with a dark mahogany headboard. Taking a couple of steps in, she could see the matching dresser, wardrobes and an open door leading to the en suit bathroom. She looked around for Morgan's bags, but couldn't see them. If this wasn't the best bedroom in the house, she couldn't imagine what the best was actually like. Dumping her bags on the bed, she left and went to the third room.

This one was probably half the size of the last with just a single bed and set of drawers.

"Perfect for a nursery" She muttered under her breath.

As the last syllable left her lips, she shook her head and smiled at herself, _what __on __earth __are __you __thinking_ _Emily_?

Opening the last door in anticipation of what would be behind it, she quickly frowned looking around the room. It was definitely smaller than hers, with a queen sized bed at best and no en suite. There sat on the bed were Morgan's bags.

She turned and made her way back downstairs, and could hear the muffled voices of her team mates. Passing the bags of Christmas decorations in the hallway she walked into the dining room taking a seat next to JJ. As she sat, she caught Morgan's eye, giving him a warm thankful smile as she did. He responded with the slightest of nods and an understanding wink. As much as she would tease him, she knew Derek Morgan was a gentleman and wondered why she'd ever doubted he'd of left the best bedroom for her.

"So Garcia, how the hell did you find this place?" Emily asked, "It's amazing. Not like any rental property I've lived in and I've lived in many of those, believe me. It's so grand and well taken care of."

"You know I like to take care of my babies Emily." Garcia said, not looking up from the laptop screen.

"I know... But still. How did you find it?"

"It belongs to a couple who spend the winters in Italy and it looked like a lovely family home... Perfect." Garcia looked up and winked.

"Well you did a good job. I don't think I'll want to leave."

"You may change your mind after a few days with Morgan." Reid laughed to himself.

"Oh really Reid?" Morgan said with annoyance in his tone.

Still chuckling, Reid continued, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to live with you."

"Well I wouldn't want to live with you either." Morgan snapped back.

"Boys. Boys. That's enough." JJ said, raising her voice. "How about we do some work?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, giving Reid a look before leaning one hand on the back of Garcia's chair and looking down to the screen, "Ok.. What we got?" He said.

"Ok…." Garcia started, "The profile is set up. Izzy and Mike have been married five years and been trying for a baby for two. When you had no success you went to the doctors and found Izzy couldn't have kids…. Sorry." She said giving a sad look towards Emily before continuing, "So now you're looking at adoption. I've set it up so if you get any messages a notification will come through to your cell phones. I've written the login details here, so if anyone contacts you… well, you're the profilers, you know what to say."

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan said.

JJ stood up, "I guess we're done here then."

"You're all going?" Emily asked, watching Garcia also stand.

The blonde looked down to her friend with a reassuring smile, "Yeah. Hotch wants us back at the BAU to finalise the profile from the little we have.

~~CM~~

After seeing off their friends, Morgan and Emily stood facing each other in the hallway that suddenly felt ten times bigger than just a few moments ago.

"So what do we do now?" Emily said with a small smirk and quick shrug of the shoulders.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could do with a coffee."

Morgan turned around and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Errrr…"

Emily's voice halted him and he turned around to find her picking at her fingers awkwardly.

"What?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

She looked at him sheepishly, "We didn't get coffee."

"No coffee? I know you quit caffeine, but some of us still like it you know?"

"Sorry. I didn't think. I'm just used to buying for myself. Besides do you like or _need_ it?" She said in a teasing, teacher like tone.

"Is this going to be our first row Emily?" He attempted to say seriously but couldn't help but chuckle.

She laughed back and looked at him with warm, amused eyes.

"It's ok…." Morgan continued. "…..I could probably do with cutting back anyway. I'm going to go grab a shower. I'm filthy from putting up the cameras."

"Are they all up now then?"

"Yeah, monitors are in that room…." He said pointing to an oak door in the corner of the kitchen. "…..And the sensors are up. Anyone comes near the house there are bleepers in each room."

"Looks like you got it all covered." She nodded.

"Yeah. All covered… well I'm off for a shower then."

As Morgan walked out of the room, Emily went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, picking up one of the magazines she and JJ had bought and then went into the lounge. As soon as she sat down, she heard a bleeping sound followed a couple of seconds later by the doorbell…. At least she knew the sensors worked.

She looked through the peephole of the front door to see a woman standing the other side, something in her hand. She was white, mid sixties Emily guessed, with a warm smile already on her face.

As she opened the door, the woman's smile widened and Emily smiled back, "Hi."

"Hello dear. I'm Valerie Jacobs from next door."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you…. Izzy." Emily said holding out a hand for the woman to shake.

"I saw you unloading and thought you would be pretty tired by now, so I though I'd bring you this around. Freshly baked today."

Valerie held up a tin and Emily could just see the sponge peeping out of the top.

"That's really kind of you. You made that quickly."

"Oh, I am in touch with The Barclays. I keep an eye on the place whilst they are away. They called to say to expect you today."

Emily smiled, "Well thank you very much and they have a beautiful place. We're really lucky." She said, accepting the tin.

"It is, they're very proud of their home…. Well I'll leave you in peace dear, but if there's anything else you or your husband need just give me a knock."

"I will do. Thank you Mrs Jacobs."

"Valerie, I insist please." The woman said as she nodded and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, actually…." Emily called, catching the woman's attention once again.

"Yes dear."

"I know this is really cheeky, but would you mind if I borrowed just a little bit of coffee. I forgot it and er.." She quickly paused, remembering she had not decided what to call Morgan, "er… Michael loves his coffee. Can't function without it. " She laughed a little nervously wandering if she was pulling this couple thing off.

"Of course. Come with me…." Mrs Jacobs said signalling for Emily to follow her. As they walked across the front lawn, she added, "Michael is a fine looking man dear, I'm sure you like to keep him functioning well."

Emily laughed, "Yeah… Yeah I guess I do…"

~~CM~~

Morgan walked into the lounge where Emily was sat, legs tucked underneath herself on the sofa reading a magazine.

As he sat down next her, she smelt his fresh scent from the shower.

"What you reading?" He asked, peering over.

Without answering she turned the magazine around for him to see the cover.

He frowned, "Cosmopolitan? Didn't think that would be your thing."

She smiled and flipped it over so she could now see the cover, "What you mean, _Tricks __to __look __prettier __in __pictures__… _or _Fight __less __and __have __more __sex_….? It was one of JJ's offerings." She smiled.

"Oh really?" He said with a suspicious smirk.

"Yes, really." She replied, knowing full well JJ had had nothing to do with it.

"So…" He said, briefly tapping her on the knee causing her to turn and look at him to see his face beaming with a cheeky grin, "What you making me for dinner wifey?"

"Will you stop calling me wifey."

His grin widened.

"But it suits you." He said.

"Morgan stop trying to wind me up." She said, playfully hitting him with the magazine on his chest.

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender, "Ok ok, no more wifey….. Not today anyway. But seriously, what are you making for dinner?" He winked.

She couldn't help but laugh at his cheekiness, "You seem to be under the impression that I can cook." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"You telling me you can't…..? Gees they could have found me an Agent who could cook." He playfully huffed.

"Please be my guest….. Go find one." She said with a pursed smirk, pointing towards the door.

"Nah… I'm pretty happy with the one I got." He said with a warm smile, "Come on, let's go see what we can muster up for dinner, I'm starving."

"So how good a cook are _you_?" Emily asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I get by." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"As good as me then I take it?" She chuckled.

He crouched down as he opened the fridge door and after a few seconds shook his head.

"What?" Emily asked.

As he stood she saw the unimpressed look on his face, "There's not much to work with."

"Take out?" Emily said with hands held out in front of her.

"Sounds good to me… What do you fancy?"

"You choose. I'm going to make a drink…. You want a coffee?"

"But we haven't got….."

He stopped mid sentence as she held the small jar out in front of her and smiled, "Where did you get that from?"

"I have my ways and means Morgan…. Now you go order that take out. I'm hungry… hubby."

She hid her smile from him….

"Yes dear." Morgan laughed as he went to get his phone off the counter.

~~CM~~

Emily walked into the dining room, coffee in one hand, juice in the other. She set them on the table and sat next to Morgan who was staring intently at the computer screen.

"You looking for a take out number?" She asked.

Without taking his gaze off the screen he said, "No, I ordered already. It's going to take a while though. Grid lock down town apparently."

"So what you looking at?"

"I'm looking at that adoption forum."

She sat forward taking an immediate interest, "Anything from Juliana?"

"No, I'm just reading some of the stuff on here. There's so many couples who come on these sites for support."

"Sometimes online is the only place some feel they can connect with people who understand them." She said softly.

"Yeah… It's a mine field though, knowing the right thing to do. There's a discussion on here about whether you have to look like your parents to feel like you belong."

Emily paused for a split second, digesting the debate, then responded…."Believe me, looking like your parents doesn't necessarily make you feel like you belong, but I'm sure it helps. I don't think it's the be all and end all though."

He turned to look at her, hearing immediately the sadness in her voice. Their eyes connected, her silently pleading that he wouldn't delve any further right now, him knowing she didn't want him to.

"Tell you what…." He said shutting the laptop, "Let's put the decorations up. Get this place brightened up."

She couldn't help but mirror his smile, "Ok, but I draw the line at Christmas music."

"You don't like Christmas music….?"

"Morgan every store we went in today had those creepy kids singing carols blasting out of the speakers."

He stuck his bottom lip out mockingly, "Oh dear, someone is a grumpy guts about Christmas."

"No, it's just never been a big deal for me…."

As soon as she said it she watched Morgan swallow, a small wave of guilt creeping across his face. She wandered how many she could give him this bait without him taking it…. Over the years they had done this time after time with each other.

"I bet you have a great time with your family." She quickly continued, her voice softening.

"Yeah we do. It's sad because it reminds us more of my father not being around, but we do have a good time. My sisters go crazy with the presents and decorations and my mom cooks like there's twenty of us." He chuckled.

Emily smiled at him, "I can imagine….. You have a lovely family." She stated.

Morgan nodded his head, "I know I'm lucky…"

He contemplated digging deeper, but he knew now it wasn't the time, so he stood up and walked into the hallway, picking up a large rectangular box…. "Tree first?" He said looking back to her.

"Sure." She said following him into the lounge.

Morgan set the tree up next to the bay window so that it could be seen from outside. He left Emily with the box of baubles whilst he fixed some lights outside.

When he eventually came back in, he stood in the doorway and watched as she carefully placed the different coloured trinkets so they were spaced out evenly, without two of the same colour next to each other. She took at step backward and tilted her head to one side to inpsect her creation. He smiled as she took one red bauble and moved it barely an inch upward, so it was just right.

"You know what's missing don't you?" He said, causing her to whip her head around, surprised at his presence.

"What?"

"A star, at the top."

"A star….?" She shook her head, "…..No, an angel."

"Really?" He said with an arched brow walking towards her.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I made an angel one year at school. For the next few years we always put it at the top of our tree."

Morgan stared at her as a warm smile crept across her face, but didn't say a word.

Her smile widened as she turned to look back at the tree, "I remember my father and I would leave cookies and milk by the tree and of course in the morning they were all gone apart from one cookie that would just have one bite taken out of it…. And when I went to bed I used to hear bells ringing and I really thought it was Santa's sleigh. I used to squeeze my eyes tighter as I thought I would get to sleep quicker and therefore wake up sooner to open my presents. My father would never admit it was him ringing the bells."

She laughed at herself and then turned to face Morgan who was gazing at her intently.

"What?" She asked with dipped eyebrows and a little smirk.

"It sounds like Christmas used to be a big deal." He uttered.

Her smile faded, "Yeah, well things change. We don't stay kids forever, do we?"

"What do you mean?" He said with a soft, deep voice.

She bit her lip softly, "It doesn't matter…. I'm sorry."

"What for?"  
>Shaking her head she gave a nervous laugh, "Oh nothing. Come on let's finish this…."<p>

"Ok. You want the honours?"

"For what?"

"Turning the lights on."

"Sure. Which switch do I flip?"

Morgan raised one finger in the air, "Ooh hang on a second." And Emily looked confused as he ran out of the room. She could hear him banging around in the kitchen and then his footsteps coming closer. All of a sudden the lights went off throughout the house.

"Morgan what's going on?" She shouted.

"Come out here." He yelled from the hallway.

"Morgan, what are you doing? I can hardly see where I'm going." She moaned as she joined him.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just give me your hand Emily." He said impatiently.

She did as he said and he gently took hold of her wrist and guided it toward the switch on the wall.

"Go on then."

As she flicked the switch she could see the array of coloured lights reflecting through the frosted glass pane in the front door.

Morgan opened it and walked outside, Emily following on behind.

"What do you think?" He said stopping in the middle of the front lawn and turning to look up.

She did the same. Looking up she saw the white lights hanging from the roof top like icicles and an array of different coloured, delicate bulbs around the windows. It was simple, but beautiful, perfect, she thought, for the family home they were trying to portray.

Her stare was interrupted by a little nudge,

"Here." He muttered, holding out a wine glass in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Well as we're playing make believe, this is make believe wine or champagne, which ever takes your fancy… It's a tradition in the Morgan household to make a toast when the lights go on. We'll have to make do with fizzy soda I'm afraid."

"Yes, forever on duty." She sighed.

He chuckled, "Yeah…. So go on then, make a toast."

"Errr… I don't know…. To catching the bad guy?"

"Sure…" He laughed.

"Well, you come up with a better one then."

"Ok…." He said turning to face her and holding his glass in front of her, "How about a happy Christmas Emily?" He muttered.

She smiled at him coyly, "I'll drink to that." She almost whispered as she tapped the edge of her glass with his…..

**Ok, so I said it would be a slow burner…. If you have any suggestions for scenarios etc you'd like to see them in over their 'Christmas Holiday' I will see what I can do…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter… thanks for the reviews so far and I apologise if I didn't reply to everyone… I appreciate every single review. Thanks as always to my beat, Sara Nublas. Hope you enjoy!**

Morgan rolled over and slowly opened his eyes as an array of aromas hit his nostrils. He took a couple of deep breaths just to make sure it was real….. _egg, it's definitely egg_.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and a white T-shirt he brushed his teeth, washed his face and jogged down the stairs, the smell making him hungrier the closer he got to the source of the smell.

"Good morning." He said cheerily, stopping a couple of paces behind Emily, who was busy leaning over the stove.

She turned and half smiled, "You hungry?"

He peered over her shoulder, "I thought you couldn't cook?"

"Don't get too excited, it's only an omelette." She said dryly.

"Well it looks pretty good and yes, I'm starving."

"Ok, it's nearly done."

Morgan leant his back up against the counter so he was facing her and crossed his arms, "I'm surprised you're up so early though."

"Why?" She turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"I heard you up and about in the middle of the night."

Her eyes widened, only momentarily as she quickly looked back down to what she was doing. He saw a twinge of nervousness as she swallowed.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I was just getting a drink." She quickly muttered.

Morgan stared at her for a few seconds, seeing that familiar evasion in her eyes that had never really fooled him. Since she'd been back, he was more wary of it, knowing what followed that evasiveness with Doyle just over a year ago.

As they both knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, she glanced back at him with a hint of apology and he gave a small smile and a nod, letting her know it was ok. Whatever it was, she wasn't ready to tell him.

"So…." He continued, "… what's your secret to looking so chirpy in the morning?"

She let a small sarcastic laugh escape her lips, "A cold shower."

He wrinkled his nose. "A cold shower?"

"Yeah, not out of choice. There's something up with the shower."

"Oh right….. I'll take a look at it later for you."

"Thanks" she said, dishing up the pale yellow, fluffy looking food stuff.

She handed him both plates just as the toast popped up and Morgan placed them on the table. As he did he eyed a paper bag peeping out from behind the door. "Have you been out?" He asked.

"No." Emily replied, turning around from buttering the toast, following his line of sight. "It must be more decorations. JJ bought them, so I didn't realise we missed any last night."

Morgan picked the bag up and chuckled as he reached inside, "I think someone is trying to be funny." He said holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

Emily rolled her eyes and smirked. She put the toast next to the omelette and took a seat.

"JJ texted me earlier actually. Her and Hotch are coming round in a bit to go over a few things."

He chuckled, "To check up on us you mean? I saw the frown on Hotch's face as he handed me that credit card."

Emily took a bite and laughed, "How about we teach her a lesson?"

"What do you mean?"

"We put that mistletoe up…?" Morgan raised his brow at her, "…. Somewhere our esteemed colleagues may end up standing when they come over?" She continued with a sly smile.

"I'm up for that….." He agreed, taking a mouthful himself, "… This is good Emily. Best omelette I've had in a long time."

She looked at him with a hint of suspicion, "You an omelette connoisseur are you?"

"I've had a few of them in my time. When I played football, my mom made them for me every day…. _you gotta keep your strength up baby_." He said mimicking her voice.

Emily laughed, "And I bet she'd do exactly the same for you now if you lived near by."

A softer, more thoughtful smile then crept across his face, "Yeah. She's golden. She spoils me when I visit big time"

Emily paused watching his face, hints of reminiscent happiness creeping across it, but there was something else as he looked down at his food.… Sadness? Guilt?

She swallowed her next mouthful before starting again, "Do you miss them?"

Straight away he looked up to her, the question in his eyes, wandering where she was going with this.

"…Not being near them I mean. When I met your mom and sisters, it was clear they adore you." She continued softly.

He shrugged, "Well they're biased. Everyone feels that way about their family."

Emily shook her head slowly, "No. It was more than that. When I spoke to them….." She paused trying to find the right words, "They were just so confident in you… protective and proud. I guess it would be nice to have that around you a little more often."

He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, it would be nice… I'd never have to worry about washing or cleaning again…." He laughed softly, "….but they'd also worry more. About my job I mean. Ignorance is bliss I think for them."

Emily pondered on that thought… wandering if it's really a good thing not to have someone to worry about you…... until she heard his deep voice once more, with a little trepidation in it this time, "What else did my mom say to you?"

They'd never spoken a word about that case in Chicago. No one on the team had. Everyone knew something had happened there… something that Hotch and Gideon kept to themselves. The unwritten rule was that they didn't profile each other, but on that occasion it had been impossible not to. They just kept that profile to themselves that time and never spoke of it again.

"She told me about your father…. About what happened to him and that you were there." She said gently.

She watched as his chest rose and his gaze fell down to the table and she knew exactly why…. Because this was something so private she had tapped into. Something he never talked about, never bought up, never dwelt on. But she also knew, opportunities like this didn't come along very often and if he really didn't want to talk he would be sprinting out of the door any second.

He didn't though, and slowly looked up to meet her stare once again, "I try not remember that day, not for the reason I watched my father die, but because I don't want to remember him that way. He was scared and I'd never seen him scared before. He tried not to show it in front of me, but I could see it in his eyes. He tried to make out everything would be ok, right up until the moment he took his last breath and closed his eyes."

He felt Emily's fingers rest upon his wrist, but couldn't look at her, for fear the tears pressuring his eyes would fall out.

"I wish I knew him now…." Morgan's voice broke just a little.

"Tell me about him." Emily whispered.

Morgan paused and thought back. Within a few seconds Emily could see the smallest of smiles on is face…..

"He was strong, charming and fun. I thought he could do anything….. Like superman. He made me feel so safe. He loved my mom so much, and she worshipped him. She would have done anything for him and he was great with me and my sisters. With all the shifts he worked, he always made time for us. When he used to work night shifts he'd stay up in the morning just to take us to school, even though my mom could have done it and nearly every ball game I played, he came. Even when he was working, if he could, he'd stop by and shout out to me or sometimes just blast the patrol car siren….." He let out a little laugh as he remembered.

"Your father sounds like a wonderful man and he would be so proud of you."

All of a sudden the smile disappeared and he shook his head, causing Emily to frown a little in confusion.

"….Of course he'd be proud of you." she affirmed.

"I got in with some bad people after he died. I let him down."

"Hey, look at me…." She said. As his watery eyes met hers, she squeezed his wrist, "Your father would be incredibly proud of you. You were a child given responsibility that most adults couldn't cope with. No one could expect you to get everything right. But it sounds to me like you grew up to be just like him. I've said it before… you are a good man Morgan. If there's anyone I'd want on my side, it would be you. I've never known you let anyone down."

He gave her a sad smile.

"Listen, I mean it. Don't ever think you let him down ok?"

He nodded, "How did we get from omelettes to this?" he chuckled.

"I don't know, but it's getting cold so eat up…." She paused and smiled, "You gotta keep your strength up baby." She said with a wink.

Morgan laughed, staring her straight in the eyes…. "Thanks Emily." He muttered, his voice deep and a little gruff.

Both their heads spun round as bleeps echoed around the room followed by the doorbell.

"That'll be JJ and Hotch…." Emily said, getting up, "…. I'll let them in."

Morgan also stood, put their plates on the side and then joined the three agents in the lounge where JJ sat next to Hotch on the two seater sofa. Morgan joined Emily on the larger couch.

"You alright Morgan?" The Unit Chief asked.

Morgan nodded, "Any news?"

"Yeah, the unsub has traced the IP address here, we haven't been able to trace him though." Hotch answered.

"But he hasn't made contact with us." Emily pondered.

"We're pretty certain he will do soon." JJ added.

"So what do we do now?" Morgan asked.

"Well, we have to assume he will start watching you now that he knows where you live, so you make sure you act the couple. Start going out shopping, for dinner….. stuff like that." Hotch said as JJ glanced at her friends opposite her and smirked, something not lost on Emily who widened her eyes at the blond in an attempt to stop her.

"Ok. No problem….." Morgan said standing up, "You two want a drink?"

Hotch stood also, followed by JJ, "No we have to go. We just came to bring this paperwork." He said handing Morgan a brown envelope. "It's transcripts of some of the correspondence he had with the victims. It will just give you an idea of what to say to him when he does make contact."

"Ok thanks." The younger Agent said, taking the papers.

JJ and Emily walked into the hallway behind Hotch and Morgan, JJ leaning in a little closer to the brunette, "I'm going to try and convince Hotch to let some of us come round one evening for dinner… Izzy and Mike must have some friends right?" She said with a wink.

Emily silently laughed, "That means we have to cook?"

JJ nodded with a smirk.

"Oh and I decided, it's Michael, not Mike by the way. Mike doesn't suit him."

"Oh right." JJ smiled, amused by her friend's attention to detail

~~CM~~

Morgan and Emily spent the rest of the day shopping and going through the transcripts. Late in the evening, pretty much as predicted, they finally got contact from 'Juliana' and spent the next couple of hours carefully scripting a response.

Before they knew it, the evening had gone and Emily took the used mugs into the kitchen and smiled as she spotted the mistletoe still sat on the table. Picking it up, she went into the hallway holding it up to Morgan, "We forgot this…" She said.

"You still wanna put that up?" He chuckled.

"Yep… JJ thinks she's being funny. I wanna teach her a lesson."

"Ok, whatever you want. I'll just go and get the step ladders from the garage."

~~CM~~

Morgan balanced on the rickety wooden ladders reaching up to the chandelier in the middle of the ultra high ceiling, "Emily, pass me that string from over there." He said pointing to the table at the side of the hallway.

As she reached up to pass it to him, he took hold of the chandelier intending to tie the mistletoe to it, but the ladder wobbled and tipped it towards himself.

In unison, the Agents let out a yelp and began coughing as the thick dust covered them both.

"Gees, they mustn't have dusted up here for years." Morgan spluttered.

"You think? It's disgusting." Emily cursed, brushing the thick particles from her hair and off her clothes.

Morgan chuckled at her annoyed pout.

"Oh you think it's funny do you…..?" She mused sarcastically, "…Well you're on your own buddy. I'm going for a shower."

~~CM~~

Having successfully hung the mistletoe, Morgan walked up the stairs, pulling his filthy shirt over his head as he did. Opening the bathroom door his eyes widened as a squeal echoed around the room.

"Oh god sorry…..!" Morgan yelped, closing the door shut again, "….Emily what are you doing in there?" He shouted.

In the steam filled room, she pulled the towel up and wrapped it around her wet naked body, "I told you my shower isn't working properly." She yelled through the door.

There was no response from him.

"Stop smiling Morgan." She yelled again.

"What? You can't even see me." He said trying to sound innocent, but the grin evident in his voice.

The door flung open, steam pouring out, and Emily appeared, her bare shoulders glistening from the water droplets and her wet hair falling around her face, grasping on to the top of the towel. "You don't tell anyone what you just saw ok?" She instructed.

He arched his brow, unable to remove the grin from his face, "What do you think I saw?"

"I know you saw it all Morgan."

He chuckled. "You be careful to keep a tight grip on that towel or I'll be seeing it all again…" Morgan said, leaning in a little closer, his deep voice raspy.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" Emily smiled, not willing to back down, holding his stare. She could always give as good as she got…

Their stare locked on for a couple of seconds, until he saw her quickly glancing downwards, reminding him that he was naked from the waist upwards himself. Her gaze moved back up to meet his once again, and they shared a knowing look. It was that look when they flirted and took it a little too far, both of them wandering whether the other was serious, neither of them having the guts to find out.

"You never heard of a lock?" Morgan asked to break the tension.

"I'm not used to having to lock doors and cover up. You don't when you're on your own, do you?"

"What, do you walk around naked at your place too….?" The smile widened even further as she looked back at him, coyly, but without response.

Shaking her head with a smirk, she walked past him. He puffed his cheeks out and released a breath watching the sway of her hips "Well, feel free to make yourself at home Emily." He chuckled as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Morgan." He heard as the door shut.

~~CM~~

_Emily was running. Running through a dark, desolate building. It was cold. Her fingers and toes fell like icicles slamming on the concrete floor, but she had to keep going. He was right behind her. She could see her exit… her escape route, but as usual when she was only a few paces away it felt like the ground had turned to thick mud up to her knees and she couldn't run. No matter how hard she pushed, her legs moved at a snail's pace. His body slammed into her back, the momentum sending her crashing into the wall in front of her, her hands taking the force of the initial impact. She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to hurt her, waiting for the pain, when a smashing noise caught both their attention….._

She bolted upright, her chest heaving. She reached over for the bedside lamp, but it wasn't there and she quickly winced as she felt a stinging pain on the back of her hand. Holding it tight with her other hand, she closed her eyes and slowed her breaths.

Looking down to the side of the bed she saw the porcelain lamp in pieces on the wooden floor. She leant over to the other side of the bed and turned on the matching lamp, then she got up, careful not to tread on the jagged edges as she placed her bare feet on the cold surface.

She jumped a little and turned around as she heard a knock at her door, followed by his familiar, tone, "Emily?"

The door slowly creaked open, the light from outside illuminating her form crouched down by the bed.

"Hey you ok?" He asked, remaining in the doorway.

She nodded as she stood, but she couldn't hide the heavy fall and rise of her chest, "Yeah I just knocked this over. Sorry for waking you."

Not able to hold his stare, she turned and crouched back down, picking up the broken pieces.

"Hey…." He whispered, kneeling down beside her, taking hold gently of one of her wrists, "….you shouldn't do this in the dark. You'll hurt yourself…. It can wait till the morning."

She knew there was no way he hadn't felt her shaking, but she didn't want to acknowledge it, so without looking at him, she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

He stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to offer some half truth explanation, but it didn't come so he sat down next to her.

"You're not the only one who has nightmares you know?" He uttered looking at her, leaning in slightly.

She immediately turned to meet him, just staring and he saw her nervous swallow.

"They will go away Emily….. I had plenty after my father died….. They're getting less frequent right?"

"Yeah….." She whispered. "….. When I moved into my new place after coming back from Paris, it took a few weeks, but they became less regular."

"But they happen more when you're away from home?" The hint of knowing in his voice.

"Yeah."

"I guess it's down to not feeling safe." He mused.

"But I do feel safe here."

He stared at her slightly lost in thought.

"Tell you what…" He started, "…How about I stay here for a bit. May be I could bore you to sleep."

She smiled and he took it as his queue to shift his body backward and leant against the headboard, legs out on front of him, atop the soft quilt.

"Come on then." He said nodding for her to move in closer.

She was so tired and his strong arms looked too inviting to let her mind talk her out of this, so she crawled over to him and let herself melt into the crook of his arm, her head just against the edge of his chest.

"You have many nightmares lately?" She asked softly.

"You mean when you were... away?"

She gave a slight shrug, not really knowing what she meant herself.

"I didn't have many nightmares when you were gone but I had many many vivid dreams about you. Pretty much every night."

She sat up and looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"Not _those_ kind of dreams." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "... I used to dream you were still with us. We'd be working a case, teasing Reid or something. Just every day stuff, but they were so real..."

She smiled, positioning herself back in his arm.

"My nightmares started when I woke up and remembered..." He added quietly.

There was silence for a few seconds and, feeling her tense up, he squeezed her a little tighter into him, "... You wanna tell me about it?" He asked

"What?"

"Your nightmares."

"There's not much to tell really… Doyle comes after me. Every time just before he's about to stab me or shoot me, or use whatever weapon of choice it is that time, I wake up."

"He can't hurt you anymore Emily... And I promise you, the nightmares will go away eventually."

"I know... And they are getting better."

"Good."

She sat up again and looked at him, a little smirk appearing at the corners of her mouth." "Anyway, so have you ever had _those_ kind of dreams about me_?"_

"Emily, you can't ask me stuff like that."

"I think I just did." She chuckled.

If it weren't dark she was sure she would see him blush.

He pulled her back down into him... "I think it's time you went to sleep madam... I'm pleading the fifth."

She grinned to herself and let her head rest on his chest. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes and she could tell by his breathing that he was as wide awake as she was.

Being the first to give in, she sighed, "I'm not tired."

"Me neither…."

"What should we do?"

He paused momentarily in thought, "Let's talk." He said.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"How about you tell me about your father."

"My father?" She said sounding surprised.

"You never speak about him. The whole time I've known you."

"May be there's nothing to tell." She said, a little defensively.

"Listen, I saw the smile on your face when you spoke about him yesterday. You must have some good memories?"

He felt a little shrug, "I guess, from when I was real young."

"So?" He urged.

"So what?"

She was not going to make this easy for him, but he wasn't about to give up;

"Ok, let's start with what he does."

She took a laboured breath and then started, "My father was a partner in a law firm. They did work for the government. That's how he met my mother."

"What so you didn't get to see him much?"

"Actually, on the contrary, I saw him more than my mother when I was younger. Her career was taking off so he took a back seat in the firm to spend more time with me. Don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of nannies, but I got a lot of time with him."

"Tell me about it." Morgan said in a tired husky voice.

"We used to have a really good time together. He had a wonderful imagination. He used to make up the most amazing stories for me and when I was a bit older, we'd make them up together. He told me his dream was to be a writer, but that wasn't good enough for his parents so he ended up in law. Every night he'd read to me…." She let a small laugh escape, "I remember he would lie on my bed next to me and nearly every time he would fall asleep before me, then I'd carry on reading to him…" She paused, then whispered, "….. I fell in love with books because of him."

"You were a daddy's girl then?" Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I was….. He used to call me his little princess. He seemed to love showing me off to his friends and colleagues… telling them how clever I was. How pretty I was. He really put me on a pedestal… He made me feel like I could do anything."

Squeezing her a little tighter, "and now…?"

She shrugged, "He changed…. "

"How?"

He felt her shift a little as if she were uncomfortable, "He left us." She uttered.

"You mean he left your mom?" Morgan said with a slight frown.

"It didn't feel like that. He had someone else and to be honest now I'm older I'm not even angry with him for that… My parents didn't have a relationship and everyone needs someone right?"

She paused as soon as she finished the sentence and there was silence as the stark reality of their singledom registered with both of them. She could feel his heart beating a little faster, but she couldn't feel his breaths. It was as if he didn't want to move for fear she'd remember he was there and she would expect him to give her some words of wisdom, but the truth was he had nothing.

"Anyway…" she continued softly, "…. It turns out the new girlfriend was a fan of kids, well not kids from previous relationships. She made it difficult for him to see me and he didn't stand up to her."

"I'm sorry Emily." He whispered, rubbing her arm.

She shrugged, "I guess that makes him pretty weak eh? Not the man I thought he was. I guess I put him on a pedestal too."

"I don't know. I don't think I could ever understand what he did, but he didn't just stop loving you Emily. Do you see him at all?"

"Rarely. It's just really strained."

"Can you not forgive him now….? After all this time?"

"I'm just so angry with him. I'm angry with him for making me miss him so much."

He heard her voice break a little and knew it was time to stop as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

She sat up to face him, needing the break. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

He gently wiped away the solitary tear from her other cheek, "I can get it for you." He mumbled.

"No, it's ok, I want to wash my face…..."

She returned a few minutes later to find Morgan fast asleep, still in the same position she had left him. She quietly placed the glass on the bedside table and leant over him, turning off the lamp. She then pulled the quilt over their feet and melted back into his arm, it took her only a few minutes to join him in slumber…..


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't kidding when I said this would be a slow burner…. Please let me know if it's too slow and I will speed things up. Hope you enjoy**

Morgan's eyes shot open first as the beeping resonated round the bedroom. Emily wasn't far behind and within a split second they had both jumped up from the exact position they had fallen asleep in and reached for their glocks, one of which set down on each bedside table.

Morgan slowly crept out of the bedroom, his sidearm raised in front of him, Emily following suit. Just as they made it to the top of the staircase a flap of the letterbox could be heard echoing in the hallway, followed by the sound of a light crash on the floor.

He looked back to her and smiled, "Mailman."

She lowered her weapon, "Good because I'm going back to bed. It's far too early and that bed is way too comfy not to be in it."

"I always wandered what the big deal was with those memory foam mattresses and now I know…. " He chuckled, "… I'm beginning to regret leaving the master bedroom for you." He winked.

"Yeah, that was good sleep I had before being rudely awoken….."

"Well I don't think I'd get back to sleep now. I'm going to get some breakfast. You want some?"

"Nah, I'll get some later."

Morgan nodded and turned, about to head off down the stairs.

"Morgan…." She called grabbing his attention once more, "… Thanks for last night. That good sleep wasn't just down to the mattress you know?"

"No problem." He muttered, his voice deep and gruff from the remnants of his sleepiness.

~~CM~~

An hour or so later, Emily walking into the dining room, cereal bowl in hand. "What you doing?" She asked setting her self down next to Morgan at the table.

"Booking a table for our, or should I say, Izzy and Mike's date tonight."

"Michael." She corrected, silently laughing at his level of concentration, "So where have you picked?"

"A place called Lauriol Plaza."

"Ooh Spanish." She revelled.

"Mexican actually…" He said with a slight wash of disappointment creeping across his face, "… You already been?"

"No." She smiled.

"Good, I wanted to pick somewhere we both hadn't been."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Well I think it'd be good to try new things on the company credit card. Then if it's not good we haven't lost anything." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Don't let Hotch hear you say that." She snorted.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I might give him an ulcer."

"So…" She started peering over his shoulder, "... anything from Juliana?"

"Yeah we've got a message. I was waiting for you to come down."

"What does it say?"

"_She_… says that she is white, her husband African-American and that they adopted a bi racial child. She says the process of adopting was hard, but she'd be happy to talk us through the process which will help. She also says that once they had their daughter, the issues don't just go away. They have encountered problems in the neighbourhood they live in, being predominantly white."

Emily shook her head, "You can't believe it's 2011 can you?"

"I do wander how much things have changed over the years…." He sighed, "…. I mean in some respects I think a lot has improved, but there are some people you will never change the mindset of."

Emily bit her lip hesitantly, "How was it for you growing up?"

"Put it this way, I wasn't very old when I started to think I was different to all the other kids."

"You had a tough time?" She asked with concern.

He shrugged, "I had my fair share, but nothing I couldn't handle. Kids get picked on for all sorts of things don't they?

"They sure do." Emily said knowingly.

"But I was lucky. My mom kept me grounded and everything in perspective. She was really strong. I saw the looks people would give her in the grocery store when she was out with me and my sisters, but she never let it bother her… she always held her head up high."

"Why wouldn't she? She's proud of your family. That's plain to see."

He nodded. "….So I guess we better draft up a response. She's asking about us. Our backgrounds."

"Well you better get typing then." She nodded towards the keyboard.

"I thought the women did the typing." He laughed, leaning backwards, waiting for the speedy hands of Emily Prentiss to connect sharply with some part of his body.

Instead, she continued to eat her cereal as if he hadn't said a word. After a second or two she turned to face him, a smirk threatening to betray her unimpressed pout, "What? Did you say something? Haven't you got some typing to do?"

"Yes dear." He chuckled.

~~CM~~

A couple of hours later, Emily sat on the couch, legs curled underneath her, reading a book. Morgan walked in and dropped on the sofa opposite, letting out a huff as he did.

She glanced at him, but he said nothing so she returned to her novel.

Less than a minute later, he was stood up again, and paced the room, prowling, like a caged animal. Emily watched as he found the remote then sat down, flicking through the channels, not staying on one for more than a couple of seconds.

"What's up?" Emily asked after watching the frustration over his face increase.

He turned to look at her and sighed, "I fixed your shower, adjusted some of cameras, messed around on the net…. I've got nothing left to do. I'm just not used to being cooped up inside for so long. That's why I like having my properties to fix up…. always something to do."

"Really? I have no problem doing absolutely nothing when we're off." She chuckled.

"May be I should try that no caffeine rule of yours."

"Tell you what…." Emily said, putting her book down, "Fancy a run? We haven't done any training since we've been here. Sounds like you need to let off some steam."

Relief breathed out of his puffed cheeks, "Good idea. Can we go now?

She chuckled at his impatience, "Sure I'll just get changed."

~~CM~~

"You sure have a lot of steam to blow off." Emily huffed as they went up the grassed bank in the local park for the fourth time.

"Hey, this is nothing compared to what we normally do." He responded, sprinting a few paces ahead of the brunette, waiting for her to catch up and overtake as she usually did. He may be stronger, but her slender frame and significantly lower weight gave her some advantage in the sprinting department.

"C'mon, pick up the pace." He shouted behind him.

He continued for a few more strides, but when he couldn't hear her steps behind him, he looked back and saw her some distance behind, one hand holding her weight against a tree trunk, head dipped, taking deep breaths.

He ran back to her. "What's the matter?" He asked, gently cupping her elbow with one hand and gripping her waist with his other.

She put one hand up in front of her, "I'll be ok, just give me a second."

"Come on, sit down here." He said guiding her toward the wooden bench to the right of the tree.

Emily sat, grimacing as she did, wrapping her own arm around her belly in comfort.

Morgan immediately realised the source of the pain…. "Emily…" was all he could whisper, all of a sudden feeling that helplessness once again.

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, "It's fine don't worry."

"I pushed you too hard." He murmured.

Shaking her head slowly, she looked right into his eyes, seeing his regret, "No…. honestly, it happens every now and then. It'll pass. I promise."

"I didn't realise it still hurt you."

"Why would you?" She said between laboured breaths.

He hung his head and stared at the ground, "I wish you'd tell me." He whispered.

"You don't want to hear about my problems." She mumbled, shaking her head.

He let out a sarcastic chortle and rubbed his forehead with thumb and forefinger, but didn't say a word.

She looked up at him but this time he didn't meet her gaze. He just continued to look at the ground. He appeared frozen. She could see frustration, sadness, annoyance, reeling through him. Why did she do this to him over and over again…. Shut him out…. She thought it could only be a matter of time before he gave up.

They remained there in silence, for what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds. She knew she had to fix this somehow…. She wanted to.

Opening her mouth, her broken voice escaped, "I don't know how….."

Then he met her stare. Her eyes were pleading, almost scared, "You don't know how to what?" He asked quietly.

She took a beep breath, "How to let people in. Ask for help…."

What he expected was for her to look away from him. Hide away after giving a little, but then throwing that wall straight back up again…. But she didn't. She held his gaze waiting for him….. For something.

He sat down next to her, his arm resting against hers, "Is that how you see me…. Just as anyone?"

"No…." She closed her eyes, "Gees, I'm just making this worse."

"No you're not… Emily, please just say whatever it is you want to say. We've tip toed around this for long enough since you've been back." He said softly, but with a little impatience.

"I've been waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for you to get angry with me. Shout at me. Tell me that what I did was out of order… just something."

"But I'm not angry at you." He stated.

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side, "Are you serious? How can you not be?"

He shifted his body round slightly towards, making him more open to her, somehow more convincing…. "Look Emily, in all honesty, I was angry at you when you first disappeared. You looked me in the eye and said everything was ok, knowing that a few seconds later you'd be walking away from me….."

"But I…" She interrupted, but he held his hand up to her,

"Let me finish….. But when I found out why you did what you did I was angrier at myself for not pushing you harder to tell me what was wrong. I know you were in an impossible situation and I'm not saying I liked how it panned out, but I can't be angry at _you_ for any of it."

After a couple of seconds her sad eyes fell to her fingers that were busy picking her already sore and dishevelled nails.

"I don't deserve you Morgan. I can't believe you didn't just give up on me a long time ago." She whispered apologetically.

"Hey….." He said, crouching down in front of her, prising her hands apart, "…You more than deserve me.

Her unconvinced eyes looked at him as she forced a smile.

"Besides, I don't care whether you think you deserve me or not…" He continued, gently brushing a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen across her face. "…..…. You got me anyway…." He paused and took a heavy breath, "… You've always had me." He whispered.

"I know…. I know that. I really do."

She smiled and gave his fingers the smallest of squeezes before standing up and pulling him with her, "Come on, we've got training to finish up."

"You sure you're ok to?"

"I'm fine…." She said starting to jog on.

He smiled watching her. The planned ten hours of training had finished some six to eight weeks ago. They both knew it, but both had said nothing, carrying on the sessions with the same intensity. Truth was they needed this. It was like healing for the seven months they had been apart, when in their own ways, they had come to realise just how much they had relied on that constant in their lives. Not having even contemplated that the person you see every day would not be there. The person who will understand when you snap at them because you're having a shitty day and not hold a grudge. The person who understands why you 'don't want to talk about it', but as soon as you do, lends an ear without hesitation or judgement. The person who has your back, who protects you, who will literally throw their life on the line to save yours. The person who you took for granted all this time because being without them would be like being without a limb, and you can't and don't want to ever imagine that.

Slowly but surely they were healing….. Did he trust her now? With his life….? Yes, without question, but with her own? He still wasn't sure.

"Come on, catch up…." She shouted back to him, now nearly at the brow of the hill, "….Loser buys lunch."

He laughed and put his head down, starting his climb up toward her, "I'm already buying dinner." He yelled back.

~~CM~~

Later that evening, Morgan pulled up on the car park on the opposite side of the road to the restaurant.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door.

"Hang on a minute." He ordered, before getting out of the car. Rushing around to her side he opened her door, smiling at her as she looked up at him with those independent eyes.

He leaned in a little closer, "Michael is a gentleman." He uttered.

It took a split second for her to relent and she took his outstretched hand in hers and guided her up and out, whispering to him as he did, "What, and Derek Morgan isn't?"

"You have to go on a date with him to find that out." He winked.

She laughed gently as he closed the door and locked up with the key fob. As he did, he couldn't help but take the opportunity to survey her attire for the evening….. A slim line black dress, resting just above the knee, with a tiny black belt hugging her petite waist. It was simple, but showed off her attributes with class and style.

He took a step ahead of her then turned back to face her, his one hand held behind him. She looked at it with a raised brow.

"Hotch said couply remember? Come on." He said, stretching his hand out closer to her.

She slid her fingers in between his slowly, immediately remembering that touch from a year ago….. That strong, yet gentle grip that had given her so much strength when she just wanted to slip away.

She felt him lightly tug her arm and she let him lead the way across the road. As they got to the sidewalk on the other side he paused so she was level with him and he moved in a little closer, speaking into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

He didn't see her coy smile as he continued to guide her in through the rustic, iron framed, oak doors.

It didn't take them long to relax… almost forgetting they were actually working. Reminiscing, laughing, trying to figure out what on earth they were going to cook tomorrow night when the team came round for dinner.

Emily had just finished telling Morgan about the time she had attempted to cook for an old boyfriend on valentine's day and ended up burning the chicken, melting the dessert and passing out on the couch from drinking too much red wine due to being so stressed out and hungry… all before nine p.m.

Her left hand rested on the table in front of her and she caught him smile as he looked at it.

"What?" She asked with confused smirk.

His smile widened and he slipped his palm under her hand and lifted it slightly, turning the gold wedding band with his thumb and forefinger. She watched as he looked down at the ring, contemplating.

"Hey what is it?" she whispered leaning a little closer impatiently.

His eyes darted up to meet hers, "I was just wandering why you don't have one of these for real."

He watched as her eyes widened and a ripple ran down her neck as she swallowed. She removed her hand from his and placed it in her lap out of sight.

"I don't know I just….."

"What? Haven't met the right one?" He said, a little more sarcastically than he had intended.

She shrugged

"Come on. Don't tell me no one has ever asked you to marry them."

She paused in thought and then responded, "Well actually yes they did."

"Go on then." He encouraged.

"Three times actually." She said holding his stare.

He nodded, impressed. "Three times eh?"

"Yep."

He smiled at her resolve to still give nothing away, but he wasn't about to give up. There was no where for her to run

"Tell me about them then."

"OK…." She started, shifting in her seat a little, "…..the first was in college. I dated this guy who was a drummer in a rock band."

He laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot about Emily the goth."

Emily rolled her eyes, still having not forgiven Garcia for digging that photo out of her… "Do you want hear this or not?" She playfully scolded.

Morgan put his hands up in surrender and nodded to her to carry on.

"So we were out one night. Got a little wasted and he asked me to marry him. In the morning I assumed he had said it as a joke or something, but by his bedside there was a ring."

"You got wasted." He laughed.

"Hey, they were my college years."

"So tell me what else you got up to in these college years." He grinned.

"Uh uh…" She shook her head with a coy smile, "….One story at a time. You'll have to work real hard for college stories."

He closed his eyes momentarily wandering if he would ever stop revealing layers of the woman sat before him. He figured this would be like walking a marathon, not sprinting the hundred meters.

"So, why didn't you marry drummer boy then?"

"I nearly did just to spite my mother…." She chuckled, "Can you imagine taking home a stoned, greasy wannabe rockstar with a nose ring and spiky hair to my mother?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Well I had places I wanted to go in the world and he wasn't about to take me to any of them, so that's where that ended." She continued.

Another layer he made note to try and reveal sometime.

"So the next?" He asked.

"Shaun…" she paused and a warm smile crept across her face, "He was a banker…" she laughed at Morgan's eyebrows dipped, "… sounds boring huh?"

Morgan nodded.

"Well, he wasn't. He worked hard but played hard too. He was romantic, generous and so much fun…. Every weekend we'd be off to a different city or for another adventure. I thought he was too good to be true and I was right…. Turns out all those late nights weren't spent at the bank at all, but racking up expensive bills in hotels and bars with several other girls."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"Oh yes he was, but apparently I was supposed to be grateful that I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." She said sarcastically.

"I'd like to have seen that showdown." He chuckled.

"Well, his car got the brunt of it… his brand new, top of the range, SLK Mercedes convertible." She said with a satisfaction he hadn't seen on her face for a long time.

"Ooh." He hissed with a pained expression.

"Yeah, it was great….. I recommend it for any break up." She laughed.

"Well remind me not to get on the wrong side of you….. So the third?"

The smile disappeared and she paused tapping the table as if deciding whether to speak the next few words, but as they were on a confessional roll;

"I'm not sure if this one counts."

"Eh?" Morgan asked confused.

"Doyle… he asked me to marry him."

She watched as that familiar expression of frustration, hurt and anger crept across his face at the mention of that man's name.

"You mean he asked Lauren?" He almost growled.

"You know what….." she started, leaning forward a little in her seat and letting her fingers edge across the table a little so the tips gently met his. "…. I don't know how different Lauren was to me. Keeping that charade up for so long meant a lot of her was really just me."

He bore his eyes into hers and she knew he was processing what she had just said. A pang of relief swept through her when she felt his fingers hook around hers and squeeze gently, "I get that….." He nodded, "… so I guess it does count as a proposal then." He gave her a reassuring smile, "and that's ok you know? That was what you were supposed to do… get him to fall in love with you. And I'm not surprised anyway."

"Not surprised about what?"

"That he fell in love with you."

As soon as the last syllable left his lips, he looked around and signalled to the waiter, who immediately came over,

"Yes sir?"

Morgan cleared his throat with a small cough before answering, "Could we get some more drinks please?"

"Same again sir?"

Morgan glanced at Emily who nodded in agreement, but her smile wasn't lost on him.

"Yes we'll have the same. Thank you."

When he looked back, her expression hadn't changed.

"Stop looking at me like that Emily." He retorted.

Her smile only widened as she leaned in closer to him, "Chill Morgan."

"What? I am chilled." He said defensively, shuffling himself straight in his seat

She took hold of his hand again… "Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled, whilst inside relieved that she'd managed to work through his comment without making it awkward ,and awkward was something they were very good at recently.

"So…." She continued, a topic change long overdue "….you reckon he's watching us now?"

Morgan shrugged, "Don't know, but do you think we're being _couply_ enough?"

"What you mean holding hands, getting all gooey and have a candlelit meal?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I think this may do the trick."

~~CM~~

They walked up their temporary driveway to their temporary home,

"I'm sure looking forward to my bed tonight. I'm beat." Emily sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Me too…." Morgan agreed as he unlocked the front door shifting aside to let Emily go in first. "…. My legs are pretty sore from that run. I think we definitely overdid it today."

She stopped and turned to face, looking at him with a sarcastic pout, "Awww, poor baby can't keep up."

"Very funny madam, we'll do an extra two miles next time then."

He smirked soon turned into an irritated snark.

"Well, sweet dreams Emily…." Morgan smiled, walking toward the staircase

"Errr Morgan….?" She murmured in response, him stopping and turning as he heard her. "About that…" she continued, "I was just thinking, in the interest of safety and sweet dreams, may be you wanted to stay in my room again? Just, you know, like last night?"

He raised his brow with a smirk. "You sure?"

"I have memory foam." She added with an expectant glint in her eye.

He couldn't help but laugh, "You sold it with the memory foam."

At that moment, what appeared to be bits of plaster on the floor caught his attention. He looked up to the ceiling seeking out the source. She followed his gaze as she watched his smile widen and then saw the mistletoe still hanging there directly above them.

In tandem they looked back to each other, their smiles turning to slight embarrassment.

"We could just ignore it." Emily suggested half heartedly.

Morgan shook his head slowly, "I don't think Michael would ignore it. He may be a gentleman, but I'm sure he wouldn't break tradition."

Emily smiled, brow raised, "So what do you think Michael would do?"  
>His Adam's apple rippled, as he swallowed hard, taking a step towards her, "Well as he is a gent it would probably go something like this…."<p>

Staring deep into her big dark eyes, he lifted one hand to the side of her face, taking a few strands of her soft hair between his fingers and stoking her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, for no more than three or four heart beats.

As he pulled away and removed his hand, he just caught her opening her eyes.

"So…" She started, "Michael _is_ a gentleman….. but what would Derek Morgan do?" She grinned with a slightly nervous, but naughty smile.

"You serious?" Morgan asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I too am a gentleman, but it would go something like this…."

This time he raised both hands, cupping her cheeks in his palms, fingers entangled in her hair. His eyes glistened as they smiled at her before leaning in once again, letting his lips meet hers, this time slightly harder, with more want, more fervour and for a fair few more heart beats.

As their lips parted, Emily whispered, "I think Derek wins."

When the gap between them was regained, Morgan responded with a toothy grin, "Well, that's because Michael was kissing Izzy…... Derek was kissing Emily." And he lightly brushed her nose with one finger before winking, turning and jogging up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this has taken a little longer than usual to update…. It's a longer chapter than usual so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really does spur me on & I apologise if I didn't mange to respond to everyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest instalment… we're getting there ;)**

The following morning Morgan woke first. He was about to turn, when he realised there something weighing him down and looking down he saw the trusses of dark brown hair splayed across his chest. Somehow her arm had snaked round his waist and he could just about feel her soft breath causing the fabric of his T-shirt to pulse against his skin.

As he had jogged up the stairs after kissing Emily the night before, her taste still on his lips, he wandered what it meant for their sleeping arrangements they had made just a few seconds before. He decided to busy himself getting changed and washing, hoping she'd make the decision for him. He'd never brushed his teeth for so long and hearing nothing from her, he eventually gave up. He dried his face and made his way out of the bathroom and saw her bedroom door was wide open, being sure it was closed when he had first come up.

He tiptoed to the entrance of the room which was dark and silent inside.

Standing in the doorway he could just about made out the contours of the bed sheets draped over her still body. He stood and stared for a while, not sure of what to do. He figured she must have regretted the kiss, which in turn made him regret it and he was now dreading the morning. Turning slowly he went to make back towards his bedroom….

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" He heard a muffled voice mutter from beneath the bed sheets.

He smiled, but not saying a word, hopped across the cold wooden floor to the same side of the bed he had slept the night before. Emily lay on her front facing away from him. He sat on the edge of the bed and shifted himself around letting his head fall onto the plump pillow and stretching his legs atop the soft sheets.

As he propped his hands behind his head he felt her shift, turning around to face him and closing the gap between them, but not completely. He looked at her, but she didn't open her eyes, so he just watched. He actually thought he saw the moment she fell asleep… her cheeks softening making it look as though she were smiling, just a little. Her face perfectly relaxed and peaceful and her breaths so slow. As he watched her, his breaths fell in time with hers and he tried to stay still so he didn't wake her, but it wasn't long before he drifted off too and somehow during the night they ended up like this…. Tangled legs and splayed arms, in a deep deep sleep.

As he focused his eyes he felt her hair brush his chin as she began to stir also.

"Morning…" He growled, his voice coarse and raspy.

"Morning." She tiredly whispered back, as she opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly, all of a sudden becoming aware of her fingers gripping his shirt.

"Oh sorry" She said, mustering up the energy to elevate her upper body so it was resting on her elbow.

"It's ok… " He slightly chuckled, "You were keeping me warm."

She looked down to see he hadn't gotten under the sheet, but her foot was hooked over his lower leg, partially covering him up.

Looking back to him she let out a little laugh and then let her gaze turn downward, a sudden wave of uncharacteristic shyness washing over her.

"Happy Christmas Eve Emily." Morgan said, nudging her.

She responded by just looking back to him and smiling, but her smile quickly turned downward and she fell back on the pillow and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"We gotta cook today and go shopping and I have no idea what to do."

"Chill Emily. We'll figure it out."

"Oh really? You got any bright ideas?" She asked with one sarcastic eyebrow raised.

"Well…. No. Come on. Let's get up and think about it over breakfast."

~~CM~~

Emily walked into the kitchen to the smell of burning toast. Seeing the black smoke emanating from the toaster, she rushed over and pressed the cancel button.

"Morgan if this is your version of cooking we are in serious trouble tonight." She yelled, not sure where he was.

She looked round the room to see him sauntering in, cell phone to his ear.

Looking at him wide eyed, she held her hands out in front of her, palms upwards and nodded towards the blackened bread, now a solid as a rock lying on the counter.

He mimed 'sorry' and sat at the table.

"Yes ma. I'm good and no we're not working too hard. How are Sarah and Desiree?" He spoke into the cell.

"_They're good Derek. They have presents for you. When are you coming to get them anyway?"_

Morgan chuckled, "As soon as I can ma. We haven't got much time off coming up."

"_Do you at least get Christmas day off?" _Fran Morgan asked her son.

"Well, we're on call, so it depends on whether something comes up….." He lied, never comfortable with that, but he had no choice, "….We're all having dinner tonight though."

"_That's nice."_

"Actually, ma, while you're on the phone….. What's good to cook for seven people? We have no idea what to do."

There was a short pause…. _"We?"_

"Er…. I meant I. I have no idea what to cook." He countered hastily.

"_Derek, who is 'we'_." His mother chuckled. She knew her son too well not to know when he was backtracking.

"It's just Emily. She's helping me."

The brunette glanced over from cleaning the burnt crumbs with an inquisitive smirk, hearing her name and the slight panic in Morgan's voice.

"_Just Emily eh?" _ Fran continued.

"It's not like that."

"_Really?" _She mused.

"Yes really." Morgan affirmed, with slightly more force.

"_I like Emily_." She stated, ignoring her son's annoyance.

"Ma." He pleaded, one finger rubbing his brow.

"_She's nice."_

Morgan stood up and moved to the corner of the kitchen, lowering his voice as Emily watched on, "Seriously ma, it's not like that."

"_If you say so son….." _He could hear the sarcasm in her voice_, "… Pasta… you should do pasta." _She changed the subject.

"What kind of pasta?" He asked before jumping slightly and swinging round feeling Emily prodding his shoulder, "Hang on a second ma."

"What?" He said to Emily holding his and over his cell.

"Not pasta… we're cooking for Rossi remember?" She cited.

"Oh yeah."

Removing his hand he spoke into the cell again, "Not pasta. Rossi is Italian and is like the king of pasta or something. Anything else?"

"_Er let me think… risotto? You can make a big pot of it and people can have much as they want then."_

"Risotto?" He confirmed with Emily.

She nodded.

"Ok ma thanks. We'll do risotto."

"_Do you have any idea how to cook it?"_

"No, we'll get a book or something."

"_Ok baby… have fun cooking with Emily." _He could tell his mother was grinning_._

"Yes ma, very funny." He sighed.

"_Tell her I said hi."_

"Ok."

"_Well go on then." _She insisted.

"What now?" He said with a fluster reminiscent of a teenage Derek Morgan.

"_Yes now."_

He looked back to Emily who was now stood, arms folded and eyebrows dipped in confusion.

"My mom says hi." He stated.

Emily smirked, still a little confused, "Hi Mrs Morgan."

"_Tell her to call me Fran."_ His mother ordered, overhearing the brunette.

"Ma, I'm going now." Morgan said tiredly.

"_Ok. Good luck. Call me if you need anything."_

"I won't."

Fran Morgan chuckled, _"Of course. You have Emily."_

"I'm really going now. Love you ma."

"_Love you too baby."_

Morgan dropped his cell on the counter and went to join Emily who had sat at the kitchen table. As he sat down she followed him with her eyes, a warm smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You're really sweet with your mom…. _Love you ma_." She mimicked.

"Don't you start." He said.

"Start what?"

"Teasing me."

"I'm not. I'm being serious. It is sweet."

A little embarrassed, he couldn't hold her stare and looked down to the table, "Oh ok."

Emily leant forward and leant on the table with both elbows, "What was she teasing you about anyway? I've hardly ever see you so flustered."

He shook his head and smirked, looking back up to her, "She thinks we're dating because you're helping me cook."

"Helping _you_ cook?" She said sitting back.

"Well I couldn't tell her what we're really doing could I?" He mused.

"I guess not." She agreed.

"Good news though….." He started, getting up to have another go at making toast, "… is that she likes you."

"She does?" Emily smiled with a slight hint of both surprise and pleasure.

"Yeah." He said with his back toward her.

"She only met me once though." Emily stated.

"I know, but I talk about all of you sometimes…. You a bit more recently than usual."

"So….." She said with a grin, sitting up, resting her elbows back on the table, "What did you say about me?"

He turned to face her, "That _yooooou _my dear….." He said pointing the butter knife toward her, "….. are nosey."

~~CM~~

They strolled down the walkway of the busy arcade, bustling with last minute Christmas shoppers. It was a grand shopping centre, with a huge Christmas tree in the centre, ornate decorations and thousands of festive lights lining the walkway.

"They're playing your creepy music." Morgan chuckled leaning toward her.

"Yes I noticed." She replied dryly. "And it's really hot in here." She whined, as she unzipped her jacket and began to slip it off, revealing the V neck shirt she was wearing underneath.

As she did, both Morgan and Emily's attention was caught by a wolf whistle emanating from two boys who were barely old enough to grow a stubble. Morgan turned toward them and followed the boys' eyeline to the source of their amusement, firmly sat upon Emily's chest. The profiler's eyebrows furrowed and he gave the boys an unimpressed stare which did nothing but earn an amused snort from them both.

In response, Morgan put one arm around Emily's shoulders and pulled her in towards him as they continued to walk.

"What is this…?" She said looking at him with raised eyebrows, "… Some sort of prehistoric caveman gesture? I'm yours…."

"Well, if you _were_ my wife, I wouldn't let anyone ogle you like that." He stated.

She just stared at him, ready to give him a mouthful about men not owning women and her being perfectly capable of looking after herself, but something stopped her. The truth was, as much as she fought it, she loved this protective side of him and took advantage of the fact they were playing make believe to let him carry on without protest. She knew deep down he never meant it in a chauvinistic way. It was just because he cared and he wanted to protect everyone he cared for, man or woman.

"Hey mister….." The adolescent voice could be heard yelling from behind them, "… you got a hot wife!"

Morgan turned, looking over both his and Emily's shoulder to the boys who were leant against a railing laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Now beat it." He shouted back.

The boys defiantly didn't move, so Morgan looked away from them, unable to stop himself from chuckling just a little at the boys' cheek.

"You sure told them." Emily laughed, forgetting his arm was still resting on her shoulder.

"Whatever… Come on wifey. We got shopping to do."

As they continued to walk along the arcade huddled together, at the same time, both agents spotted the smiling man, twenty yards ahead of them.

"Salesman at one o'clock." Morgan said leaning in. "Don't make eye contact."

"Yep I got him, but I think we're too late." Emily mumbled, breaking into a welcoming smile as he made a bee line for them.

The upbeat man focused on Morgan, "Sir, now I know you want to spoil your beautiful wife this year." He almost sung in what both Agents deduced to be a Mexican accent.

Morgan smiled and patted the young man on the arm, "Thanks buddy, but we're out food shopping today."

"Hey you got one minute. Please just look at these." He pointed to the glass window with an array of jewellery.

Both men watched Emily's eyes connect with something in the window. The salesman was the quickest to react.

"You like the butterfly? I get it for you." He stated, about to get his keys to open the cabinet.

Emily shook her head, "Oh no no. It's fine we really have to get going." She insisted.

The salesman looked back to Morgan hands out in front of him, palms upward, "Come on sir. Beautiful women deserve beautiful things right?" He pleaded.

"Yes they do, but you know, this one doesn't need anything to make her more beautiful…." He said winking at Emily, "… We really have to go buddy, but thanks for your time."

Morgan took hold of her hand and led them towards the grocery store, noticing her shaking her head with a big smile.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You really know how to turn the charm on don't you?"

He just shrugged with a satisfied grin, "Look, the store's here. Tell you what…. Why don't you get going with the shopping and I'll go and grab a cookery book from that book store….." He said pointing across the arcade. "….I'll meet you by the fruit and veg."

"How romantic." She said sarcastically with wide eyes.

~~CM~~

Later that evening, the team arrived bang on seven thirty as Hotch had said, but unfortunately for Morgan and Emily, they weren't so punctual.

"Dinner will be about thirty minutes. Sorry, we're running a little behind schedule." Emily said apologetically to her team mates stood in the hallway.

"That's fine…." Hotch started, "… it gives us a little time to discuss the case. Are we ok to use the dining room?"

"Sure." Morgan agreed, pointing toward the room and signalling for them to enter.

The seven agents each sat around the makeshift round table, which was actually square and a little more compact.

"So you guys got anything new?" Morgan asked.

The Unit Chief nodded towards Garcia signalling for her to start.

"Well, I researched the MO for the past 15 years. As you can imagine there have been an awfully high number of racially motivated murders. I narrowed that down to interracial couples and coupled it with the binding of the males and the beating of the women and I got three matches about seven years ago." She informed them.

"And…?" Emily asked.

Reid took over from the techie, "We got a Justin Harvard. He was never charged, but was the prime suspect for all three sets of murders back then. He went to prison eventually on some drugs charges. Whilst in prison he got a ton of adjudications for violence, insubordination. That kind of stuff…."

"Was it racially motivated?" Emily questioned the boy genius.

He shrugged, "Some of it, but he just seems to have a problem with everyone. Staff at the prison said he was diagnosed with a personality disorder."

"So why do we think this is our guy? What's his motivation?" Morgan asked.

"Well…" JJ started grabbing their attention, "…Hotch and I went to visit his parents. They are actually divorced. Split up when he was eleven. Mom left dad for the next door neighbour."

"And?" Morgan said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"The neighbour was black. A Malcolm Bowers." JJ answered.

"So that's it? That's why he's targeting interracial couples? Not much of a motivation." Emily said unconvinced.

"You would understand if you met the father." Rossi added. "Reid and I had that pleasure. He's a white supremacist. His place is full of far right propaganda. His mother told JJ and Hotch that he brainwashed Justin from an early age and he's convinced she went off with Bowers to spite him."

Hotch nodded and added, "His mother tried to take him away from his father when she left him, but Justin refused to stay with her because of Bowers. She said the more she tried to counteract his father's views, the more he pulled away from her till eventually he would have nothing to do with her. She says the last thing he said to her was that she was soiled and dead to him. That was ten years ago."

"The thing is…" Reid continued, "His father has been the dominant influence in his life and because of Justin's personality disorder, he pretty much controls everything he does. The prison says all that Justin ever wanted to do was please his father. He was constantly writing to him and calling him and the only person he would allow to visit him. We believe it's the father making him to do this. Getting his revenge via Justin."

"Why not do it himself?" Emily queried.

"Because he can't…." Rossi explained, "…..He's disabled. Can't walk after being the victim of a nasty robbery a few years before his wife left him. His attackers were black and so he is now extremely bitter, not only about that, but also about a black man taking his wife as he sees it and he can't stand the fact she is still with Bowers."

"When did Justin come out of prison?" Morgan asked.

"Three months ago…." Garcia told them.

"And…" JJ added, "… Justin's mother said she bumped into her ex husband whilst out with Bowers about four months ago. We believe that was the stressor."

"For the father. Not for Justin" Emily stated.

"What a sick bastard. Using his son to do his dirty work." Morgan said shaking his head.

"But where does the adoption aspect come in?" Emily queried.

"We don't think it does…." Rossi offered, "We think he's just using it as a vehicle to find interracial couples."

"It seems an awful lot of work. Why not just find them in a store or something?" Morgan asked.

"We haven't figured that one out yet." Reid informed him.

"The thing is, none of this helps us anyway. We still don't have a shred of evidence against him and we don't know where he is. We're still going to have to wait for him to make his move." The unit chief explained.

"OK. At least we have some idea of what we're up against." Emily stated as Morgan looked at his watch.

"Right then. Who's hungry?" He said, placing his palms on the table pushing himself up to standing.

Garcia lifted her hand, "Me!"

"Me too." JJ followed suit.

"Me three." Reid joined.

"Ok ok, we get the idea….." Emily chuckled, "Give us a couple of minutes. But guys, don't expect cordon bleu."

"Why are you looking at me when you say that Emily?" Rossi questioned with a smirk. "You want a hand?" He asked.

"Don't you dare move Rossi." Morgan ordered with wide eyes.

As the two agents walked out of the room Rossi looked around at his remaining friends, "What? Am I that bad?" He asked.

"Like a kitchen tyrant." Hotch smiled.

JJ laughed and at the same time leaned back in her chair, just sneaking a peak at Morgan and Emily working together in the kitchen. She could only see their backs as they hovered over something on the counter, elbows touching. She watched as Emily brushed her fingers on Morgan's hip to get his attention for him to pass her something from next to him, which he did dutifully. He then leant into the brunette and whispered something which she responded to by laughing and then pushing him playfully on his arm. He moved backward slightly tipping his head back as he laughed without taking his eyes off her. She then turned to face him, handing him a ladle which he took and then stirred whatever it was that was in the large pot on the stove.

Putting one hand on each handle of the pot, she went to pick it up, but he shook his head and put his hands over hers, JJ assuming he was insisting in letting him take over and pour the contents into a serving dish.

Emily then picked up the large dish of food and he gently placed his hand at the base of her back as she turned, allowing his fingers to linger there until she moved away from him, the tips brushing along her waist as she did. She then said something back to him, JJ couldn't hear what, but he nodded and went to a cupboard, grabbed a pile of plates and jogged a couple of paces forward to catch up to her.

To JJ they looked like they'd been doing this for years… working in unison, finishing each others moves, barely moving a few inches apart…. but of course at work they had done and it looked as though it had naturally extended to domestic life for them.

"Grubs up guys." Emily said placing the steaming hot food on the table. "Morgan can you….."

"Sure." He said before she finished her sentence, beginning to serve up.

JJ sniggered to herself, just catching Emily's eye and the older agent smiled back warmly, but quizzically, as she took her place back at the table.

~~CM~~

When they had finished eating and Emily got up to clear the plates, JJ insisted Morgan stay seated and she would help the brunette, itching to get her on her own. As Emily placed the dirty plates into the dishwasher, JJ leant up against the kitchen counter…."So, did you get the little present I left for you in the decorations?"

Emily laughed, "You mean the mistletoe?"

JJ attempted to maintain an innocent look, but failed, "So where is it?"

The older Agent crouched down to set the program on the dishwasher to hide her smirk, "Where is it…..? It's in the bin." She lied.

"Huh….." JJ huffed disappointedly.

"Yeah, nice try JJ." Emily snarled, standing up to face her friend.

"What about you then? How you holding up then Em?" JJ asked.

"Good thanks. I love this house JJ. It's beautiful and it feels like home already. I don't think I want to leave." The older agent chuckled, mirroring JJ's stance against the counter.

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Is it the house you don't want to leave or a certain tall, dark, handsome Agent?"

"What are you talking about?" She replied defensively.

"I've seen you two. You're acting like an old married couple." JJ smirked.

"We're supposed to be JJ. That's why we're here."

The blond shook her head, "It's more than that."

JJ watched as all of a sudden Emily stood up straight and moved away, busying herself cleaning the counter, unable to look her friend in the eye, "It can't be though." She said ruefully.

The younger Agent took a step toward Emily, touching her arm gently, "Hey, all I know is that I haven't seen either of you this happy or relaxed for a long time. You deserve that so don't put barriers up to it."

"I….." Emily stopped.

"JJ…." Garcia interrupted, "…..We're going now."

"Ok. I'm coming."

All JJ could do was squeeze Emily's hand before following the techie out into the hallway where the other were waiting.

"Well thanks for the dinner you two… " Rossi started, "….It was actually pretty good." He winked towards Emily.

"Thanks…. I think." She mused.

"Ok, we'll get going then." Hotch said, starting to move towards the front door.

"Oh hang on." Morgan said looking towards Emily and smiling.

"What?" The Unit Chief asked.

Morgan pointed upward to the mistletoe still in place.

In unison the team looked up and then down to the two people standing below it.

Morgan raised his eyebrows at Reid, who looked around at everyone smiling at him, then lifted a finger up in front of him… "Actually guys, the association of mistletoe with Christmas is somewhat contradictory. Mistletoe is still considered to be a pagan plant by the Church and is often banned from Church decorations so it is an odd species for close association with the major Christian festival…"

"Reid…." Rossi attempted to stop him, but he was in full flow.

"…. But in spite of this, the custom of exchanging a kiss under the mistletoe can still be found in many countries and it is believed that if a couple in love exchanges a kiss under the mistletoe, it is interpreted as a promise to marry, as well as a prediction of happiness and long life…"

"Reid!"

Hotch's tone halted the young Agent. "Yes Hotch?"

"Just give JJ a kiss so we can go."

Muffled laughter could be heard as Reid shuffled on his feet and tentatively looked at JJ who was staring at Emily, who in turn suddenly felt a wave of guilt at her friend's embarrassment.

It was short lived as Reid quickly moved in and gave JJ a peck on the cheek.

"Hey that doesn't count." Morgan complained.

"Well I guess seeing as there is the little matter of Will, I think that will have to count." Hotch said. "Right come on, we have to go."

~~CM~~

After the team had gone Emily collapsed on the sofa, legs stretched out along the length, resting her head on the soft fabric. She heard Morgan's footsteps entering the room and as they did, the lights dimmed, leaving a warm glow from the fire around the room.

"Here you go." He said, setting a hot chocolate on the table next to her. Keeping hold of his, he sat at the opposite end, next to her bare feet.

"Hot chocolate…?" She said smiling to him. "I didn't know we got that."

"I must have put it in the trolley when you weren't looking. I forgot the marshmallows though. I'm pretty mad at myself right now." He chuckled.

"Marshmallows?"

"Yeah. We always used to have hot chocolate with marshmallows and squirty cream on top on Christmas Eve."

Emily closed her eyes…, "Oh that sounds so good. Now I'm mad at you too." She said opening her eyes and laughing.

Morgan took a long breath looking around the festive room, fire blazing and eventually his gaze came to rest upon the tree, lights twinkling and dashes of colour reflecting off the baubles.

He turned sharply as he felt her toe press into his thigh, "What?" He asked.

"Just wandering what you were thinking about. You were in your own little world there." Emily said softly.

He put one hand to his chin and stared at her for a few seconds in thought….

"You know we have one other tradition in the Morgan household." He offered.

"What's that then?" She answered with a suspicious smile.

"We open one present before we go to bed."

"But we haven't got any presents. We haven't had chance to get anything."

Morgan shrugged, "What about we make something up?"

"What do you mean? How can we make something up?" Emily questioned, slightly confused.

He tapped her on the ankle and stood up, "Wait there, I'll show you."

She watched him rush out of the room and heard his quick movement up the stairs. A few seconds later he was on his way back down and sat down next to her once again, one arm behind his back.

"Sit up then." He said with an expectant smile.

She laughed, and with a small roll of the eyes she sat up, wandering what silly artefact he had managed to find to give her.

"Ok now close your eyes and hold out your hand." He uttered.

"Derek what are you…."

"Uh uh." He shook his head, "….Just do it Emily."

"Ok, but that better not be something disgusting."

"Disgusting?" He looked at her with a little horror.

"Yeah like something slimy."

"No. Don't be ridiculous. Just close your eyes." He said impatiently.

She gave him a wry smile and did as he said.

A split second later she felt something cold. A box. She could feel the corners gently prodding into her palm.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." He told her.

She opened them slowly and looked down to the small box, wrapped in gold shiny paper, wrapped in a red ribbon. She lifted the tag…. _To Emily. Happy Christmas. Derek x… _it read.

She looked back to him a little bewildered, "But I don't understand. How…."

"Just open it." He encouraged with a smile.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds and then looked back down to the box. She gently pulled one end of the ribbon which slowly slid off and into her lap. Carefully she removed the gold paper revealing a navy blue box.

Her eyes darted back up to his, "Derek, where did you get this?"

"Open it." He stressed.

Looking back down, she pulled the box apart with both her hands.

He watched and smiled as her eyes widened upon seeing the vintage silver butterfly pendant she had seen earlier in the shop window.

She stared at it for a few seconds before moving her gaze upward to meet his, "When did you get this?"

"When I went to get the book."

Her lips eventually broke into a small, but nervous smile, "It's beautiful Derek. Thank you."

"Well that guy was right. Beautiful women do deserve beautiful things." He uttered.

She shook her head just a little, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Why don't you just try it on?"

He watched as she fumbled with the clasp, eventually undoing it. She held out the two ends to him, "Can you…..?"

"Sure." He said delicately taking each one end in each hand.

Emily turned around and held her hair up and felt his arms reach around her and the coldness of the metal rest on her chest.

"There you go." He said as he placed the chain on the base of her neck.

She turned back to face him.

"Why do you look so worried?" He asked seeing the nervous expression all over her face.

"I just… it's really lovely, but I haven't got anything for you."

"That's ok. I didn't expect anything." He assured her.

He knew she was thinking as her eyes darted from side to side and she fiddled with her fingers. Eventually she looked up to him, "Close _your_ eyes." She said to him.

He chuckled, "What?"

"Now it's your turn. Close your eyes so I can give you a present." She ordered.

He closed his eyes and she took a deep breath… thinking. In this moment she wandered if she should make her next move or not. But they had probably already overstepped that mark anyway. She thought back to what JJ had said to her… This felt right. This felt good. This felt natural.

She let that barrier down and leant in, but stopped a couple of inches away from him. She saw him swallow hard when he felt her presence in anticipation. Closing the gap, she pressed her lips on his and left them there for a few seconds. Releasing the pressure slightly, he felt her soft breath brush over his lips. Her lips then parted just a little and he reciprocated and they were soon lost in a deep, searching kiss, her hands resting on his thighs, his lightly touching her wrists. As she pulled away, she whispered, Happy Christmas." And was met by his smiling eyes.

"But was that Izzy kissing Michael?" He asked.

Her smile widened, "No, it was definitely Emily kissing Derek."

"Good," He breathed.

A short while later, they slowly made their way upstairs, all of a sudden feeling a little lost for words. As they got to the top, they stopped and faced each other.

"So…." Morgan started cautiously. "…. What now?" He asked, nodding toward her bedroom door, desperately not wanting to break their recent routine.

"Well, I want you to stay like you did before but…." She hesitated.

"But it's weird after the kissing and everything." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but laugh back, "No. I don't mean that. It's just we're working and…."

"Of course….." He nodded. "But it doesn't have to be any different to the last couple of nights Emily. Not tonight anyway. It's entirely up to you."

Truth was she didn't want to stay on her own. She wanted what they had had the last few nights. She wanted more. But that was out of the question. They were working. They had to be completely on their guard. Completely devoid of distraction…. In reality, completely devoid was probably not possible anymore, but they had to strive for it.

They were both experts in putting up those barriers, not saying how they felt, hiding what they want. She was sure they could do it for a few more nights.

She turned to walk into her bedroom, grasping his hand as she did…


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really really sorry (esp to lauraoo) for this taking so long… I had a few days away. So… this chapter was going to be longer, but I thought rather than wait a few more days, I would post what I've done so far… so apologies if there's not so much excitement in this one… Hope you enjoy anyway.**

"Derek….. Derek…" Emily whispered, hovering over the sleeping form of Derek Morgan, who was lay on his back in a deep sleep…. Exactly how she had left him.

He didn't stir, but instead continued his slumber with a goofy smirk leaving her intrigued as to what he was dreaming about.

"Derek…. Derek…." She said softly, but slightly louder this time.

He began to open his eyes slowly, blinking hard a couple of times to focus on Emily.

"What time is it?" Morgan grunted, stretching his arms out to the sides.

"Nine."

He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, it taking slightly longer than normal to process what was going on around him, "How long you been up?" He asked.

"Long enough to make you this." She said holding the tray in her hands a little further out in front of her.

He sat up slightly, peering over the top, "Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" He smiled sleepily.

"Well I still feel guilty for not getting you anything for Christmas." She explained, lowering the tray on to his lap.

"If I remember correctly you did give me something." He winked.

She let a small laugh escape her lips, "Yeah but it wasn't as good as this…." She informed him, lightly caressing the butterfly pendant still around her neck.

"Well I beg to differ….." He stated, patting the mattress next to him, "…. I know which present I prefer."

With a small roll of the eyes and smile, she walked around the bed to sit down next to him on her side of the bed…. _Her side of the bed…._ They hadn't even been on a proper date and she had a side of the bed.

"This looks great…" Morgan started, taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee, "….Wanna share?"

Shaking her head a little, she responded, "No, it's for you."

"There's plenty here for both of us. I know I said I liked eggs but there's enough here to feed a small army Emily. You're giving my ma a run for her money."

She watched as he cut a corner off the toast and speared it with the fork along with a piece of omelette. He then held it up in front of her lips.

"Go on…" He encouraged.

She smirked and then as gracefully as she could manage, took the bite. As she chewed, she watched him dig in and then meet her gaze, "I could seriously get used to this." His voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, well you better not. We won't be Mr and Mrs Wilson forever." Emily playfully retorted.

Morgan turned to face her, swallowing his mouthful and sticking out his bottom lip in a playful pout earning a toothy smile from Emily.

She then turned, looking ahead, allowing him to eat without feeling like she was watching his every move, and sat in thought.

As he placed the last mouthful in his mouth, she broke the silence, "So come on then…." She said nudging him slightly with her elbow, "….How come there's no Mrs Morgan to bring you breakfast in bed anyway?"

"What? Don't be silly Emily." He responded awkwardly.

"So you're allowed to ask me, but I can't ask you? Come on Derek, play fair."

That earned a little smirk from him, knowing she wasn't about to lay off, "Ok….."

Morgan shook his head and placed the knife and fork on his plate, "I guess up until a few years ago it was just because I wasn't ready. I enjoyed my freedom and let's face it, we get little free time in this job. I didn't want to be tied down. But as I've gotten older I wonder whether I'd be able to share my life with someone, you know, twenty four seven? It's scary…. And I wonder if anyone could put up with me." He said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah well, you are a complete and utter nightmare to live with." Emily said with a dry sarcasm.

"Oi" He said, pushing her playfully on the arm.

"Thing is..." He continued thoughtfully, "... I know the last few days haven't been real, but it's really not been as bad as I thought."

That earned a raise of the brow from the brunette, "What? You thought living with me was going to be like torture or something?"

Morgan chuckled, "No. Not with you... With anyone. But it hasn't. It's been real easy. I haven't felt boxed in or claustrophobic, or any of those things I thought living with someone would make me feel. It's actually been… I dunno, comfortable and kinda fun to share things with someone..."

"You mean like the bad cooking and the chores?" She said with an arched brow.

"I mean everything. Yes _the cooking_…. "He smiled at her, "Also the fun stuff, the problems, the burdens. Just knowing someone is there… In fact I think it's gonna be weird going back to do it all on my own."

She let out a little snort, "You better get hunting for her then."

He frowned, "Hunting for who?"

Emily hesitated. She knew that sounded a million miles away from what she wanted to say, but she couldn't take it back, especially watching his face change as he realised what she meant.

"I kinda thought…." He said, but halting himself and then averting his gaze from her.

She shook her head, "Derek, I didn't mean…. "

She let her head fall back against the head board and closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself, until she heard a little chuckle escape the man sat next to her.

"What?" She asked with a confused expression.

"We're not very good at this are we?" He muttered, as he glanced over to her with a small smile.

She let an amused breath escape her lips, "No. No we're not… but just for the record, I feel the same way… about feeling comfortable here and that's not just down to the house, it's….."

She stopped speaking and Morgan jumped out of bed as the motion sensors bleeped around the house. He threw on some joggers and grabbed his glock from the bedside table, Emily removing hers from the ankle holster that had been pretty much a permanent fixture for the last few days except for showering and sleeping.

Emily was first to the top of the staircase, Morgan just inches behind her.

"There's no one at the door." She whispered, looking down the stairs.

"Ok, let's see if we can get to the cameras….." Morgan directed.

Emily went to move off, but stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She started to turn her head, when she felt his warm lips plant a kiss on her cheek. She made the full turn to look at him perplexed.

"Happy Christmas day by the way." He smiled.

"What….?"

He nudged her gently in the back before she could finish her sentence, "Go on, we haven't got all day." He encouraged.

Shaking her head she started the slow climb down the stairs, weapon raised in front, her eyes darting all around, her ears listening for any sign of movement. She signalled to Morgan that she'd take the rooms off the hallway to the right, he was going left.

She quickly cleared the sitting room and the dining room and then proceeded to join Morgan who was now with the cameras.

"Well?" Emily asked, stood behind him.

"It's him. We're on. Looks like he's coming in through the back and he's got a gun. Come on."

Both Agents quickly crept out and positioned themselves in the hallway, either side of the door leading to the kitchen, weapons raised.

With one hand, Morgan pulled his cell from his pocket and pressed number five on his speed dial. "Hotch, he's here." Was all he said before replacing the cell in his pocket.

Morgan and Emily looked at each other, their eyes widening in unison as the sound of the back door being jemmied open could be heard and they raised their glocks a little higher.

"Justin…" Morgan said in a calm, yet loud voice. "…. I'm FBI Agent Derek Morgan. Stop right where you are."

There was silence. No sound of movement from within the kitchen.

"Justin. Can you hear me?" Morgan shouted.

"Where's Izzy and Michael?" The nervous voice yelled.

"We are Izzy and Michael, Justin." Emily took over.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" The panicked voice asked.

"Justin, everything's going to be ok. We just need you to put your weapon on the ground." Emily instructed.

Justin shook his head. "No way. I'm not stupid. How do I know you won't kill me?"

"We're the FBI. We wouldn't shoot an unarmed man." Morgan explained.

Another short pause as he thought, "How do I know you're even FBI?"

Morgan looked at Emily and she gave a small nod, knowing his exact next move. She took a step to the side so she had a better view of the kitchen. She could only see Justin's left leg and the hand that was holding the gun.

Morgan extracted his badge from his back pocket, "I'm going to hold my gun and badge up for you to see and I'm gonna do it real slow, ok?"

"Ok." Justin answered, the scepticism apparent in his voice.

"My partner's covering me so no stupid moves Justin, you hear me? We're all walking out of here alive today ok?" Morgan explained.

There was silence as the man, who looked no more than a teenager, contemplated his predicament.

Morgan slowly raised his hands in front of the open doorway, shielding the rest of his body still with the dividing wall. His eyes were on Emily, watching for any kind of signal.

He suddenly saw her eyes widen and shoot him a glance, her finger putting slightly more pressure on the trigger. He dropped his hands as she took another step to the side, exposing her entire body to the doorway.

"Put it down Justin. Don't do anything stupid." She said directly at him.

Morgan raised his weapon once more and slowly moved so he was just behind her at an angle and saw the young man with the cold metal of the gun held to his own head.

Justin was shaking his head.

"No one has to die today Justin. There's been enough death. Now lower the gun and we can talk." Emily softened her voice slightly.

He shook his head again, a pained expression forming across his face, "There's no point. It's all over for me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Justin was breathing hard and deep and looked down to the ground, muttering to himself. Both Morgan and Emily almost held their breath simultaneously trying to take in what he was saying.

"He promised me. He promised me." He chanted under his breath.

"What did your father promise you Justin?" Emily asked, immediately grabbing his attention.

His wary eyes stared at Emily trying to work her out.

"How did you know I was coming here?" Justin's voice suddenly angry and suspicious.

Morgan took over, taking some of the focus off Emily, "We made up Izzy and Michael's profile to get you to make contact. Then we just waited for you to come."

Justin's brow dipped as he processed the agent's words, but he did not respond. His finger twitched on the trigger.

"Listen..." Emily said, slowly lowering her glock and passing it back to Morgan who took it reluctantly. "It's over now..." She finished, raising her palms in the air.

Justin squinted a little as he looked at her, still searching for clues, "So you two aren't even a couple?"

"No" Emily said with a shake of her head, taking a slow step forward.

"But I saw you. You did all that stuff. When he saw the photos he said..."

"He said what? What did your father say?" Emily asked.

No answer.

"Look you are not betraying your father by talking to us. Just help us understand. What did your father promise you? May be we can help."

Justin took a big gulp and then a deep breath, "He promised... He promised if I did what he said I wouldn't go back to prison. He promised if I followed his rules he'd look after me, I'd never get caught and it worked… Up until now anyway."

Emily lowered her hands slightly and softened her tone, "Why did your father get you to do these things?"

Justin shifted uncomfortably on his feet, unable to look either agent in the eye, "He said I had to carry on what he started. He said we had to take it back" He mumbled.

"Take what back?" She asked.

He glanced up at Emily briefly and back down again, "Our race" He almost whispered.

"Your race?" She queried.

"Whites and blacks aren't supposed to mix. There's differences for a reason and we need to bring the white race back before it's completed diluted." Justin recited.

The words were familiar to both Agents… they were raw and very simplistic, but echoing of white supremacist groups' philosophies, which were far more complex.

"So your father used to do this?" Emily continued.

Justin remained mute and would not meet her stare, so she quickly questioned him once more, needing to keep his attention.

"But why kill people?" She asked.

Justin shrugged, "He said it was the only way to get people to listen. If we picked decent folk, they couldn't just sweep it under the carpet."

"That's why you used adoption sites…. You thought the couples would be good people." Emily stated.

Justin nodded, "He said that would get more interest and he wanted to send a message out."

"But why beat the women with the men watching?" Morgan asked.

"I had to let the men know, as I killed their wives, why I was doing it... My father said _to wipe the smug grin off their faces."_

"Because of your mother leaving him for a black man." Morgan confirmed with the young man.

Justin just stared at him. He could see the years of confusion of how he felt about his mother whirling around in his eyes. But he wouldn't answer.

_"_You know what?" Morgan started, "...I've heard a lot about what your father wants. What he thinks. What about you?"

The boy just stared Morgan in the eye.

"Are you that scared of him?"

Justin shrugged but remained mute.

"You know, your father may not be there for you after this, but your mother will be…."

Justin's eyes suddenly widened.

"…..Our colleagues spoke to her. She still wants to know you."

"She won't. Not after everything I did." Justin waivered, shuffling on his feet, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"She knows… she knows what you've done. She also understands what your father's like. She will be there for you." Morgan said, in a softer tone.

Justin suddenly changed. His free hand tapping furiously against his leg, shifting his weight from foot to foot, his trigger finger still erratic.

"What's wrong Justin?" Emily asked.

"She knows? You told her? How could you be so stupid?" His voice full of venom, focusing on Emily.

"It's ok….." Emily said soothingly, "… She understands."

"Don't be ridiculous. How can she understand? I killed a load of couples, just like her and…." His rage meant he couldn't even bare to say the man's name.

"Justin…." Emily pleaded.

"No! This is all your fault, if you hadn't set me up…..!"

Justin's hand flung out in front of him, his gun spinning to aim at Emily. Before he even though of taking another breath a shot rang out and excruciating pain exploded throughout his hand and arm.

Morgan took a few steps forward, maintaining his smoking gun at aim toward the wailing form on the floor, as Emily kicked the dropped weapon away. She turned the boy on to his front, taking hold of the injured arm and applied pressure, waiting for the cavalry to arrive.

~~CM~~

Shortly after, the team stood in the hospital waiting room, whilst two local cops guarded the operating theatre where Justin was being treated.

"Harvard will be given a lot of pain relief tonight, so he won't be discharged until tomorrow. Rossi and I will interview him in the morning. The rest of you can empty the house." Hotch directed the Agents, who all nodded in understanding.

"What about the father?" Morgan asked.

"We haven't got any evidence against him yet…. A task for Garcia tomorrow to look for any old patterns of killings prior to the robbery that left him wheelchair bound." Hotch responded.

"So there's nothing more we can do tonight then?" Garcia asked expectantly.

Hotch shook his head, "No, we can all enjoy the last few hours of Christmas day."

"So, I bet you two will be pleased to be sleeping in your own beds tonight." Rossi smiled, looking towards Morgan and Emily.

JJ followed Rossi's gaze towards the two agents.

"Yeah" Morgan mumbled, betrayed by his unenthusiastic shrug of the shoulders, Emily just remaining silent.

"Actually... " The blond pondered, "...We can't really leave the equipment in the house over night with no one there. It wouldn't be insured."

Hotch frowned, "Yeah, that's right."

"You want to start moving everything on Christmas day, JJ?" Garcia asked, unable to hide her slight tone of irritability, thinking about the feast Kevin had prepared back home, currently sat going cold on their kitchen table.

"No, I was just thinking, Morgan and Emily could just stay there one more night... If it's not too much of a burden for them." JJ mused, fighting to hide her smirk as she saw Emily's eyes widen at her realisation of JJ's motives.

Oblivious to the two women's exchanges, Morgan started, "It's ok by me. I think I can take one more night there. Haven't got anything else better to do." He said with the most unenthusiastic tone he could manage.

The team all then turned their gaze to Emily, who attempted to look as disinterested as possible, "Sure" She said nonchalantly, with a shrug of the shoulders, a contrast as to what was going on in her head.

JJ smiled watching her two friends who couldn't look each other in the eye, or anyone else for that matter….. Both desperately trying to give the impression they was doing the FBI a favour and not the other way around….

**So, like I said, not so much excitement, but Emily & Derek have some proper alone time in the house… what do you think? Higher rated chapter for the next or not? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I keep apologising for taking so long… my muse is very distracted at the moment… For those reading for the case fic, there really isn't any in this chapter, but there will be in the next… I changed the rating.. **hint hint** Hope it's ok…**

"Very funny JJ." Emily whispered as they walked out of the hospital behind the others.

"You're welcome Emily." JJ smirked.

The older Agent went to argue back, but could find no words.

"Don't tell me you wanted to go home tonight." The blond continued, glancing towards Emily who shook her head,

"Well. Yes I have to admit I've grown pretty attached to the house."

JJ chuckled.

"What?" Emily shrieked, frowning at her friend.

JJ paused for a few seconds and then raised her eyebrows, "You know, when we were at the house earlier, I went upstairs."

"And?"

"_And_. I noticed that Morgan's bed wasn't slept in."

"Well may be he made it up when he woke up." Emily defended quickly.

JJ stopped walking and faced the brunette, arms folded. "Uh uh." She started with a shake of the head, "_He_ said he said he was in bed when Harvard came to the house."

JJ's smirk slowly disappeared as she saw a look of fear cross Emily's face. She gently touched her friend's arm, "Hey. It's ok. I haven't told anyone."

"Nothing happened, JJ. I don't want you to think we would mess around on a case." Emily spat out, a little desperately.

"Look, I know you and I know Morgan and I know for sure neither of you would ever jeopardise a case. Whatever happened is your business."

"Nothing happened." Emily repeated.

JJ held her hands up in surrender, "Ok, nothing happened." And she turned and began to walk to catch up with the others.

"Except…." Emily's slightly raised voice halted the blond, who turned to see her rooted to the spot.

JJ smiled and returned to her, "Well go on then." She encouraged, leaning in slightly.

"I kissed him….. Well he kissed me first, but that had nothing to do with the sleeping arrangements. I had a bad dream and…."

Emily stopped as a toothy grin crept across JJ's face.

"Don't look at me like that." Emily smirked, trying to hide the slight embarrassment of her confession.

"It's sweet…. And about time." JJ teased.

But she watched as the smile drained from Emily's face. The brunette met her gaze and shook her head slightly, "It's not like it can go anywhere anyway."

"Why? Because of the BAU? You'd give up a chance of happiness for _this_ job?" JJ stated.

"It's not that." Emily responded.

"What then?"

"I don't know how we'd pull it off."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" JJ said shaking her head.

"Don't you think there's a reason both Morgan and I ended up in our forties, single and childless?"

"Yes..." JJ answered firmly, earning a slight look of surprise from Emily, "... Because both of you are so stubborn that you won't let anyone close enough. But the thing is, may be you just did, and now it scares you to death. Right?"

Emily gave a little shrug and avoided eye contact giving JJ all the answers she needed.

"Give yourself a break Emily….."

JJ was interrupted and turned at the sound of Rossi calling her name. She glanced back at a slightly bewildered Emily and gave a sympathetic smile, "Look, I have to go, but just go with your gut Emily… not that overworked brain of yours."

JJ winked and touched Emily on the hand gently before starting to catch up with the others leaving Emily a little shell shocked, just staring at the younger agent walking away.

His familiar tone pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Hey Prentiss. Come on, let's get back." Morgan yelled, half sitting in their hire vehicle.

Reverting back to using their surnames when working had become second nature now, they didn't have to think about it and rarely diverted away from it. But something _had_ changed lately, she wasn't sure why, but if she were honest, she didn't like it when he called her Prentiss.

~~CM~~

They spent most of the car journey home in silence….. _'Home'…_ there was no doubt that the warmth, the cosy Christmas decorations and the modest grandeur of the house made it easy to feel like it was home, but in a way it unnerved them both. They both were used to moving around, staying in strange hotels, towns and cities they would never chose to visit if it weren't for the case that took them there. It always made them grateful to go home. To their space. To their stuff. But neither of them had the urge to leave this place in any great hurry…. _the place_ was enchanting. At least they tried to convince themselves it was _the place._

As they finally made it across the threshold and into the hallway, Morgan threw the car keys onto the small table in the corner and turned back to look at Emily who was removing her jacket, "So, what do you want to do now? I guess we could start packing up all the equipment."

Emily's scrunched up nose and shrug of the shoulders earned a small grin from Morgan, "No? OK, I guess it is still Christmas day. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I noticed a bottle of Shiraz in one of the kitchen cupboards the other day. We could have a glass of that and replace it before we leave tomorrow? I think we earned it after today." Emily smiled expectantly.

"I guess we're not on duty and everyone else is at home enjoying themselves….why shouldn't we?"

Emily let out an almost relieved breath.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I'm just glad you're on the same wave length as me. Ever since we went to that restaurant the other day, I've been dying for a glass of the stuff. Eating a good meal without wine is criminal."

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Listen, open that bottle up and give me a few minutes. I need a shower."

"Me too." She started rubbing her neck, "I'm so stiff."

Morgan began to walk away, Emily following behind, but he stopped as a thought popped into his head, "Just wait here a minute."

"Why?" She asked with a confused frown.

"I have an idea. Just wait till I call you up."

Still with a suspicious look of confusion, Emily did as he said and went to uncork the bottle of wine.

She sat at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers on the thick wood, whilst thumbing through a magazine she had already read three times, waiting for him. Feeling a rumble in her belly reminded her that neither of them had eaten all day, apart from half a dry sandwich JJ had managed to get them from a vending machine at the hospital. She got up and inspected the contents of the fridge. There was ham, cheese, half a carton of milk and three tomatoes. She made a note to herself to really brush up on her grocery shopping skills. After searching the rest of the cupboards she managed to find some crackers and pickles in a jar….. That was about as good as it was going to get, so she attempted to lay it on the table in the most appetising way possible.

Once she'd finished that, she checked her watch and shook her head realising Morgan had been nearly fifteen minutes, so she wandered to the bottom of the staircase and shouted up to him, "Derek, can I come up yet?"

"Errr.. yeah sure, come up now."

His voice was slightly muffled.

"Where are you?" She yelled as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"In the bathroom. Come in… it's ok, I'm decent."

Emily chuckled as she opened the door, but halted as the steam hit her face. As her eyes began to focus, she was met by a grinning Morgan, "Here, I did this for you." He said, pointing to the whirlpool bath, that was filled to the brim with bubbles and steaming water.

"You ran me a bath?" She asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah, but it's a bath with jets and bubbles….." He said with a quick raise of his eyebrows. "…. And you said you were feeling stiff. A long soak is just the medicine."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome."

He stood and kept her gaze for a few seconds, rubbing his hands a little tentatively on the side of his thighs, "Well I'll let you get in then." He said, giving a nervous smile, before walking by her and leaving the room. Emily stood, mouth open, willing some words to come out, but by the time she thought of them, he was gone.

After he left, she turned to look back at the bath and noticed an array of different candles alight around one edge. She shook her head and laughed softly, wandering exactly what she had done to deserve this.

A few minutes later, she was stripped and immersed in the hot liquid, eyes closed, taking in the various aromas around her. She was so relaxed, her eyes remained closed when she heard a light knock at the door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"You covered up?" Morgan yelled through the door.

"Yeah, come in."

She shifted up a little so she was sitting, her modesty still protected by the bubbles.

As he walked in, he could see she had thrown her hair up in a clip exposing her long smooth neck and collar bone. He quickly averted his obvious gaze to meet her stare.

He swallowed, "I bought you this..." He said holding up a glass of the red wine she'd left on the kitchen table, "…I didn't think you'd want to wait much longer."

He handed her the glass, which she took and placed on the side without taking her smiling eyes off him, but she didn't say anything...

"Ok, well I'll err, leave you to it then." Morgan said, turning to walk away again.

"What about you?" Emily said, stopping him.

He turned, "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you having any…? Wine I mean."

He stared for a while, then tentatively nodded his head, Yeah, I was just gonna…."

He pointed toward the door.

She bit her lip to subdue her smile, "Why don't you go and grab a glass and keep me company. You can sit here." She said tapping the carpeted step at the side of the bath.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is so nice in here I don't think I'll be getting out anytime soon, and who wants to drink on their own?"

"Especially on Christmas day." Morgan added with a grin.

She let a small laugh escape her lips and watched him walk out slightly quicker than he had the time before.

Almost an hour later, they were sat laughing and talking having polished off at three quarters of the bottle already. After a short comfortable pause, Emily lay her head back and took a deep breath, already starting to feel the combined effects of the heat and the wine. A big smile crept across her face as she exhaled.

"What?" Morgan whispered, watching her intently, taking the opportunity to look harder as she closed her eyes.

She met his smiling eyes as she opened hers, "This has got to be the strangest Christmas day I have ever spent."

Morgan's grin widened.

"First we took out an unsub…. or should I say you shot an unsub, and now I'm naked in a bath tub, drinking wine, talking to you."

She followed his gaze downward as he was unable to hold hers, and watched him swallow hard.

"Good strange or bad strange?" He mumbled, looking up to her once more.

"Good of course….. oh and thanks by the way."

"What for?"

"Saving my life this morning."

He shrugged with a look of nonchalance on his face, "Eh well…." He started with a shrug, "…. someone's got to do it and the paperwork would have been a bitch if I didn't."

"Oi!" She whined, splashing a hand in the water, covering half his T-shirt and face in bubbles and water.

She put her hand over her mouth and smirked as he wiped his face with the backs of his hands.

"Thanks for that Emily, I'm soaked." And as a natural reaction, he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed a towel beginning to wipe his now bare chest dry, "Great and my jeans are wet too. I hate wet jeans..." He moaned to himself.

Emily didn't hear a word he said. She just let her eyes run all over the ripples on his stomach and the tattoos on his arms, the wine reducing her capacity to be subtle. The light headedness also slowed down her reactions, and it took her a second or two to realise he was watching her watching him.

She tried desperately to think of something witty to say, but she had nothing. Instead she bit one fingernail awkwardly and smiled shyly up at him.

Without breaking their stare, he returned to where he had been sat previously. Not saying a word, he leant over and put his long fingers around her tiny wrist, pulling her hand away from her face, giving him the exposure he needed to close the gap between them and kiss her gently on the lips.

They let the kiss linger for a few seconds, until Morgan pulled just a fraction away, not removing his eyes from her.

"Should we be doing this?" She breathed, looking deep into his dark eyes.

He shook his head slowly, "I have no idea… but I know I want to be." He said in a whisper.

She gave a small smile, "Me too."

"Look Emily, I know it's complicated and we can run away from it if that's what you want to do but…..."

His words were muffled and then cut off as her lips connected with his once again.

Her hand softly rested on his chest and his hand crept around her jaw line and lay upon her cheek, his fingertips in her hair.

"I don't wanna run away…. I've done enough of that lately." She whispered into him, before breaking the kiss to look at him.

"Good." He smiled.

They held their stare for a few seconds until a coy ripple of laughter escaped her lips.

"What? " He asked.

"I'm just suddenly very conscious that I'm completely naked and….. well…."

Morgan's chuckle cut her off. He scooped up some bubbles on the end of two fingers and lightly dabbed them on her nose, "I'll let you get out then. We can carry on this conversation when you've got some clothes on."

He stood up and smiled before turning, "I'll wait for you downstairs." He said as he made his way to the door.

"No."

She halted him.

He glanced back to her, brow raised.

"I mean... don't go downstairs." She uttered, trying to hide the quiver in her voice as heart rate increased and her breaths felt heavy.

She knew he understood her by the mix of surprise and anticipation in his eyes. His eyes that were fixed on her right now, almost in a trance…

"Derek….?" She said softly.

His eyes widened and he let out a small, nervous laugh, "Yeah, I'll wait for you..." and he pointed behind him, before turning slowly and walking out.

She quickly got out of the tub, dried herself off and slipped on her dark navy silk robe. Looking at herself in the mirror, she messed with her hair trying to make it a little less like a bird's nest and then stopped, rolling her eyes at herself in uncertainty of what she was trying to achieve… He had just walked out of the room seeing her exactly like this! She let out a long breath and then made her way to where she knew he'd be waiting.

She slowly opened the heavy door to her bedroom finding him pacing the wooden floors. It took a couple of seconds for him to feel her presence and when he did he turned to face her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She breathed back.

They stood, just staring at each other, both unsure of how to make the next move. They knew this was crossing a line. One that they wouldn't be able to hop back over. Taking this step with each other was not like taking it with just anyone. They couldn't just break it off…. ignore calls…. avoid dates. They had to see each other every day. Work with each other. Have each other's back. This just wasn't the same.

"Come here." Morgan said in his deep, gruff voice breaking the silence.

He saw her chest rise just a little higher than usual, before she closed the gap between them with a few tiny steps.

Her hands naturally slid into his and he pulled them around his back so her body was now pressed against his bare chest, just the silk fabric separating them.

"You ok?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded her head, leaning in to kiss him. As the kiss deepened he let go of her hands, allowing them to fall on to the base of his back. He felt her fingers lightly brush his skin as he placed his palms upon the silk fabric on her shoulders, his fingers tracing softly up and down her arms.

She guided them closer to the bed by tugging gently at the waist band of his jeans and as she did, she took hold of his hands, placing her fingers atop his. She then closed his palms over the bow on the sash of her robe and felt his mouth break into a smile.

He broke the kiss and stared at her with a playful smirk and kept staring as he pulled the end of the sash gently, undoing the bow resulting in the robe falling open. He didn't look down, just maintained his gaze on her as he let his hands wander under the fabric and around her naked waist.

Her mouth opened slightly as she breathed in at the feel of his rough fingers on her sensitive skin gently sliding on to her hips. He leant in and placed feather light kisses on her neck and as he worked his way down she felt his hands move up her sides, sliding the silk off her shoulders. She felt a rush of cold air flow over her entire naked body as the robe hit the ground and he began to focus his attention on her collarbone. She closed her eyes and got lost in the sensations tingling all across her skin.

As he worked his way across her chest, he became intoxicated by her beautiful fresh scent, her taste and her soft her skin. He was so far away in his thoughts that he only just about heard her murmur… "Um…." And he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What?" He smirked.

"You're way too overdressed." She uttered with a mischievous grin, but before he could respond, he felt her fingers working his zipper.

This was it… there was no going back now. The anticipation had built up so much, that there was no taking it slow, as much as part of him wanted to. As she began to push his jeans down over his hips, he took over from her hands making quick work of removing them and stepping out as he lowered her onto the bed.

"What?" He asked as a giggle escaped her lips.

"You in a hurry? Got somewhere to be?" She smiled, looking up at him hovering over her.

"Six years Emily…. Six years." He growled, nestling his lips in the crook of her neck.

She chuckled, "Oh ok."

She then traced her fingers down his back and onto his unsurprisingly firm buttocks.

"Fuck." He breathed as she dug her nails in, pulling him in closer.

He pushed them into the middle of the huge bed that was to be their playground…. There was not one part of her soft, trim body that was not touched by his fingers or lips and she reciprocated on every contour of his muscles and firm, toned flesh. Neither of them had any thought other than exploring and enjoying each other frantically and intensely.

Every ounce of their energy went into each other and by the time they were done, they were barely able to speak more than a few sentences before falling in to a deep sleep, entangled in one other.

~~CM~~

They both awoke at the same time to the sound of the bleeps. He squinted, looking at the alarm clock which read 3:34 am. She wrapped her arm around his naked waist a little tighter as she stirred.

"Must be a cat or a fox or something." She whispered sleepily, nuzzling a little more into the crook of his neck.

"No, it can't be, the motion sensors are programmed to only detect sources over a certain size." Morgan replied, a frown forming as he thought.

"Well the unsub is in the hospital, remember?" She uttered.

"Hmm…."

There was a short pause of silence, before Morgan sat up suddenly, "Shit Emily, get up."

"What?"

"The father!"

Emily's eye's shot open, "He doesn't know we got Harvard…. but he's in a wheel chair."

"You met Justin. You think he pulled all of this off on his own? There has to be someone else involved…. Come on."

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed so far… I have tried to respond to everyone, but if I missed you, I'm sorry… they're all appreciated very much. So to the cliff hanger…. Let's see what happens ;)**

They both scrambled to put whatever clothing they had near on… Morgan just a pair of joggers, Emily pajama bottoms and a tank top.

They grabbed their glocks which were in the bedside table draws, a habit that they rarely broke, even when distracted with other things. In unison crept out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs.

The pitch black and silence heightened their sense of hearing. Their breaths were deafening and heart beats pounded against their chests. They stood still, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness and listened for any sound coming from downstairs, but nothing came.

"Same as yesterday?" Morgan eventually whispered to Emily, nodding down towards the hallway at the bottom of the stairs that, now their eyes had focused, was dimly lit by the moonlight.

She nodded and began to follow him, their bare feet taking each step slowly until they made it to the bottom and parted from one another.

Emily crept through the cold and seemingly unfamiliar lounge, a far cry from the cosy and inviting room just a few hours ago. The world always felt like a different place in the middle of the night, the mind tricking you into believing the shadows are hiding monsters that don't seem to exist in the daylight.

A loud thud echoing in the hallway caused her to rapidly spin, naturally raising her glock a little higher. Her instinct was to call out to him, but she gulped, stopping herself. Her chest rose and fell hard as she edged to the archway leading to the hall. Poking her head through the gap, she took a sharp breath upon seeing the silhouette of Morgan on the floor inside the entrance to the kitchen. About to shout out, she halted as the lights went on, illuminating the entire house.

She squinted for a second at the bright light and then she was immediately drawn to Morgan's glock lying in the middle of the hallway. She quickly looked back up to the kitchen doorway to see a semi-automatic pistol aimed above Morgan's head. He was moving slightly, but she guessed he must have taken a pretty heavy blow to the head, as the movements were laboured and slight.

"Show yourself now….!" An unfamiliar man's voice bellowed from behind the dividing wall, "…Don't think I won't shoot him in the head if you don't."

"Ok, Ok…." She assured hastily.

There was no way she could take a shot at him whilst he was behind that wall. She had to assume he did not know they were FBI and therefore had no idea she would be carrying a weapon. So she placed her glock in the waist back of her pajama bottoms at the small of her back and slowly walked into the hallway, hands raised.

"Now come here… and no sudden movements." He ordered, still not revealing himself.

She inched across the cold floor and stopped as she got to the doorway, looking down at Morgan who was dazed, eyes opening a smidgen every few seconds.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking at the stocky man for the first time, dressed in an oil smeared T-shirt and ripped jeans. He had a mixture of fear and rage in his eyes, fidgeting on his feet and his breaths were shallow.

He ignored her question, "Get a chair from the dining room and put it in there…" He instructed, motioning towards the sitting room she had just left. "… and I'm watching your every step, so don't do anything stupid."

She used the time carrying out her task to think quickly… did she play along or come clean about being FBI? Assuming this guy was part of Harvard's clan, he was sure to be the type that wouldn't hesitate in shooting a black FBI Agent given the chance….. She decided to play along.

As she leant down to pick the chair up, she felt the glock fall free from the loose waist band and hit the floor. "Shit…" She uttered under her breath. There was no way she could retrieve it without spooking him and she could not take that risk with the pistol aimed just a few inches above Morgan's temple.

So she went and placed the chair in the centre of the sitting room and returned to the two men, looking at the gunman with big, pleading eyes, "Please, whatever you want, just take it… you can have anything."

"All I want is for you to do as I say." He growled.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Her voice purposefully shaky.

"Tie him up." He said, nodding toward Morgan, who was stirring a little more and then to the rope hanging out of the holdall a few feet away from him.

Emily crouched down next to Morgan, and gently ran her palm over his forehead, "Hey…. " She paused, checking herself, about to call him Derek. Closing her eyes, she breathed in, in order to focus. "Sweetie… come on. Can you get up for me?" She said softly.

Resting her hand on his shoulder she squeezed a little and watched as his eyes focused on her.

"You ok?" She said gently.

He nodded slowly.

"Can you get up?"

Before he could answer, he let out a cry of pain, jolting forward as the man's boot connected with his lower back, "Get up!" He shouted.

"Give him chance!" Emily angrily shouted, looking up at the sweaty, impatient man.

"Get on with it!" He ordered, ignoring her pleas. The two of them locked eyes for a second or two, but Emily quickly averted her stare not wanting to incense the man any further.

She hooked her arm under Morgan's, and pulled, encouraging him to sit up. He slowly got onto his knees and eventually on to his feet, Emily supporting him best she could as they took small steps across the hallway, the man's gun still inches away from Morgan's head.

Morgan dropped to the chair, his breaths laboured and deep.

The voice bellowed once again, "Right. Tie him to the chair."

Emily picked up the rope and started to wind it round Morgan's chest.

"Now tie his hands…." He continued, "…And don't try anything funny… let me see the knot."

She began to tie Morgan's hands together. The simplest knot possible. She took her time however to give the impression it was far more complicated.

"Pull it tight." The man ordered.

Pulling her hands apart in a jarring movement she placed the end of the rope into Morgan's hands, squeezing his fingers to let him know it was there. As she did, he leant his head into her hair, turning ever so slightly and whispered in her ear….. "I'm ok."

She didn't flinch, just finished off what she was doing, and stood up to face the stranger.

"There I did it… now what?" Emily said monotone.

"Sit here." He directed, pointing to the sofa facing Morgan.

Doing as he said, she perched on the edge, her natural reaction to start biting her thumb nail.

A breath caught in her throat as she watched him raise the pistol to Morgan's head.

"No…" She choked, shaking her head.

"Shut up!" The man spat as he pulled out his cell from his pants pocket and dialled….

"_Yeah?"_ Justin's father, Clarke Harvard, said on the other end.

"There's no sign of him here man."

"_I'll kill him. I swear to god I'll kill him when I get my hands on him. The little….."_

"You think he bottled it?"

"_Looks that way. God he's useless. You dropped him off round the corner right?"_

"Yeah…. What do I do now?"

"_You have to finish the job."_

"Me?"

"_Yes you Jimmy… it's for the cause… And make sure you do it properly. How we talked about." _Harvard dictated.

Without response, Jimmy cut the call off, ramming the cell into his pocket. Not wanting time to think, he leant down and slapped hard a seemingly subdued Morgan man on the cheek a couple of times until he opened his eyes fully. He then grabbed the profiler's chin and turned his head so he faced Emily, "Look… look at her."

"What?" Morgan uttered.

"You should of just stuck to one of your own." The man snarled into Morgan's face.

"One of my own?" Morgan questioned, playing dumb.

"Yes one of your own, but now you're gonna pay."

"Please just leave him alone!" Emily's voice rang from behind.

She was desperate to take the focus off Morgan so he could attempt to set himself free. The enraged man glanced sideways toward her, "Shut up." He barked.

He turned back to Morgan, "Look at her…. I bet you thought you did real good bagging her."

"What do you want?" Morgan spat.

"I want to understand there's consequences to taking our women."

"Are you serious?" Emily shouted, not giving up.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Jimmy yelled as he turned rapidly and smacked her to the side of her head, the metal of his cheap silver ring slicing through the thin layer of skin on her temple.

Morgan winced as he heard the crack of bone on bone and immediately saw the thick red liquid trickle down the side of her face. He could see she was in pain… the grimace on her face was not a ruse.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" Morgan shouted desperately; only partly play acting, at the same time trying to undo the knot, which was proving far harder than it should have been.

Jimmy leaned into him, smiled and shook his head slowly, "You…" He taunted, prodding Morgan hard in the chest, "…. Do not get to tell me what to do."

"What does it matter to you what we do? Why do you care?" Emily pleaded.

The man turned to face Emily once again who was holding her head in an attempt to subdue some of the pain.

"Because, look around you… the world is fucked up." He stated.

"What and you think that is because I love someone with a different skin tone to me?"

Emily's eyes briefly met with Morgan's as she said those words and she saw his stare change. Just for a split second, it relaxed, it looked straight into her, but just as quickly, it changed back to one of frustration. She saw his arms moving desperately and he shook his head, indicating he wasn't yet free. She had to stall him a little longer.

She quickly looked back up to Jimmy, who was staring at her with repulsion.

"It's not that simple and you know it." He snarled.

"No I don't. I don't understand what you are trying to do. Why us? What do you want?"

"Scum like that…" He said pointing back towards Morgan, "… have to be taught a lesson."

Emily laughed sarcastically, "Scum…?" She almost coughed, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What are you laughing at?"

Emily shook her head slowly, "There's only one piece of scum in this room right now, and it isn't him."

Jimmy's face flinched, his lips pursed as the words left her mouth and a defiant smirk flashed across her face.

Morgan watched on as he desperately tried to untie the knot. He couldn't understand what was wrong… it wouldn't budge and he was distracted by Emily. She was starting to push it a little more than he liked. He could see what she was doing; trying to keep the attention all on her whilst he tried to get free, but the rage in the man before him was building rapidly.

"Shut up." Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"The only lesson being taught here today is to you… it doesn't mater what you do to us, you can't stop me loving him." She continued, glancing at Morgan who shook his head again.

"How can you love someone like that?" Jimmy spat.

"Someone like _that_….?" Emily repeated, "Let me tell you that _he_ has more goodness in his little fingernail than you have in your entire body."

Jimmy's breaths got deeper and louder as the rage flew through his body, "He is not better than me. He can never be… "

Jimmy immediately turned and faced Morgan, spitting with rage. He levelled the pistol with the profiler's head once again.

"He is better..!" Emily shouted in panic, grabbing Jimmy's attention once again, "Face it…. _you're_ the minority now…. People who think like _you_. The world's changing and you can't stand it. Well get used to it, because whatever you are planning to do to us will not change a single thing."

Morgan saw the man's fist clench, "Why don't you just do as you're told and shut up!" Jimmy commanded, as he pulled his arm backwards and then let it fly, connecting with her face.

Her head jarred backwards, but her natural reaction was to get up and fight back. She went to stand and grab his arm, but he had the upper hand as he towered above her. Morgan had to watch as the man punched Emily in her stomach, pushing her back on to the sofa. He saw the pain spear through her as the man's fist connected with the exact spot her scar would be. She bit her lip, he knew to subdue her cries.

"Are you watching?" Jimmy shouted back to Morgan as his fists were pounding into Emily's body, which right now looked so small curled up as she took the blows and Morgan couldn't watch a second longer. Using all the frustration and anger he had, he clenched his teeth and tensed every muscle in his body. He had to get this right. He had one chance.

With all the strength he could muster he rapidly stood and slammed his body backward into the fireplace behind him, smashing the wooden chair into pieces and setting him free.

As Jimmy spun round, upon hearing the crash, and raised the pistol, Morgan was already ramming into him, pushing the man's weapon holding arm up into the air, a shot ringing out and ripping a hole through the plaster above.

The two men fell to the ground, Morgan using all his strength and body weight to hold the arm in place. He didn't have to wait long though before Emily was by his side and managed to apply enough pressure to the man's wrist for him to drop the pistol.

She picked it up and looked back down to where Morgan had the man pinned, "You ok with him for a second?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yeah." He panted, breathlessly.

She ran to get the handcuffs from Morgan's bag in the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the counter.

~~CM~~

Barely ten minutes later, the outside of the house was awash with blue flashing lights belonging to the local cops and paramedics.

They handed Jimmy over to two burly officers, and watched as they carted him off to the wagon outside waiting for him.

"Hey…" Morgan turned to look at her with concern, "…You ok?"

He lifted his hand and gently stroked the side of her cheek, wiping away a little of the trickle of blood.

She gave an unconvincing nod and forced a smile. He could see her eyes watering slightly from the pain.

He spun and signalled to the paramedic, waiting in the doorway, pretending not to be listening to their conversation, "Could you come and treat my partner please." He requested.

"Morgan. Your back!" Emily exclaimed as he turned back to face her.

"What?" He asked.

Emily reached round and touched him gently with her palm, him hissing as it stung.

She held her hand out in front of him to show him the blood.

"The wood from the chair has splintered into your back."

He gazed down at her hand shaking just a little and shook his head, "It can wait…" He looked at the paramedic who was now stood next to them, "…Take care of her first. She's got a bad head injury."

The paramedic smiled and nodded, Morgan turning to walk away before Emily had time to protest.

He walked into the hallway and let out a long breath and closed his eyes, the pain in his back now bearing down on him.

"Morgan? You ok?" He heard his Unit Chief say.

"Hotch?" He said, turning to see the older man walking quickly towards him, brows dipped deeply, JJ following behind.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That guy came looking for Harvard under his father's instruction. Obviously they didn't know we got him."

"Where's Emily?" JJ asked.

"She's in the kitchen. The paramedics are treating her. She got a blow to the head."

"And you….?" Hotch asked, "…You don't look to clever."

"It's just my back. I'll be ok." Morgan said with a grimace.

"Turn around." Hotch ordered.

JJ and Hotch glanced at each other with deep concern, "Jesus Morgan. That is bad." JJ stated.

Hotch turned to the open front door where another paramedic was stood, "Excuse me…" He said raising his voice, "…Could you have a look at him and then get both of my agents to the hospital please. They're in pretty bad shape."

"Hotch, I'm…"

The Unit chief held up a hand to Morgan to mute him. "No arguments. You're going."

As Morgan walked away with the medic, JJ looked over to Hotch who was rubbing his forehead with a pained expression.

"You ok Hotch?" She asked softly.

He shook his head with a frown, "I should have thought about the father. This shouldn't have happened."

"Hotch…." She started placing a feather light touch on his arm, "…. None of us thought about it. We all missed it. He wasn't part of the profile."  
>"Yeah but quite clearly he should have been." Hotch retorted.<p>

She leaned in a little closer, "This isn't your fault. Sometimes there'll be things we can never predict."

Hotch shook his head, unable to agree with the younger profiler, "Well I guess right now it doesn't matter. Let's follow these two to the hospital."

~~CM~~

JJ crept into the cubicle Emily had been treated in with a cup of coffee, "Here you go." She said with a smile, handing the steaming drink to her friend.

"Thanks JJ…" Emily whispered with a quick smile, "….Where's Hotch?"

"He's just in with Morgan."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine they're just cleaning him up, although I did hear a few swear words coming from his room as they were pulling out the splinters. I think he might be a bit crabby for a while." JJ chuckled.

Emily let a little laugh escape her lips.

JJ's smile disappeared as she looked at Emily with her big eyes, "Hey listen, I'm sorry I had that idea for you to stay in that house one more night. If I hadn't you two wouldn't be in here, black and blue."

"Don't be silly JJ…" Emily scolded, "….It's not _your_ fault we're in this mess."

JJ frowned, "What do you mean? Whose fault is it then?"

Emily averted her friend's gaze and glanced sideward.

"Emily…..? Come on. Tell me."

"Well…" She paused, picking her fingernails nervously, "…We were kind of distracted."

Her eyes darted up to meet JJ's to gauge her reaction. It was one that was slightly delayed, but as realisation came upon her, a big toothy grin crept across her face.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhhhh!" Emily hushed, fighting to hide her shy smile, "Hotch might hear."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, you weren't on duty." JJ assured.

"Somehow I don't think he'd see it that way."

"Actually, now you come to mention it, he's pretty stressed out about the whole thing. I think it's best no-one knows about it." JJ smirked.

"Yes JJ. I think that would be a good idea…..." Emily stated a little sarcastically. "Listen, can you go see if Hotch is done with Morgan so I can go and see how he is?"

"Sure….." The blond agreed, starting to walk out of the room with a big smile on her face, "…. But I don't think I'll _distract him_ the way you distracted Morgan." JJ giggled, raising her eyebrows playfully at the brunette.

"Ha ha. Very funny JJ." Emily snarked, the younger Agent dodging the small pillow Emily threw at her and quickly exited out of the door.

~~CM~~

Once the coast was clear, Emily made her way into Morgan's private room where he had been treated. As she entered, he was sat up on the edge of the bed, bandages wrapped around his naked chest and back, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey." She said softly, grabbing his attention.

She smiled as he looked up to her.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked hurriedly, more concerned with her.

"I'm ok. Just a bit sore." She understated, exactly as he had just done.

Morgan shifted along the edge of the bed and patted the mattress next to him, "Come… sit here."

"Don't you want to lie down? You look exhausted." She suggested.

He shook his head, "I can't really lie down. It's too painful."

"Oh." She said gently with a slight grimace, imagining his pain.

"Anyway, I'm no more tired than you. Come on." He said with a smile, beckoning her with one finger.

She smiled and lifted herself up on to the bed, perching herself next to him, not a slither of space between them.

He snaked his big arm around her shoulders, "What a few days it's been eh?" He said in his deep, tired voice.

A breathy laugh escaped from deep within her throat, "Yeah. It's definitely not a Christmas I'm going to forget."

He turned and placed a gentle chaste kiss on the plaster on her forehead, "Me neither. Best I've had…"

She laughed, "Really?" She responded sarcastically.

"Ok, apart from the being smacked over the head, tied up and ending up in hospital bit." He conceded.

As she let her head rest upon his shoulder, she felt him pull her into him a little more, "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again." He muttered.

She immediately sat up and looked at him with a frown, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Winding him up like that." He answered.

Her eyes widened, "You know why I did that… to take his attention off you so you could get free."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think you had to push him that hard. You knew he was going to hurt you even more."

She looked at him for a few seconds, questioning him with her eyes. Then shaking her head she hopped off the bed and turned back to look at him, "What, so I was just supposed to wait for him to shoot you?"

"No, but…"

"And what about you? That stunt you pulled was pretty risky." She snapped.

"He was beating you up. I wasn't going to sit there and watch it."

"I could take it."

He let out a sarcastic snort and shook his head, "Why do you do this? Why do you put yourself in situations where people can hurt you?"

She looked at him in disbelief and he immediately regretted every word he'd said as he saw the hurt in her eyes….

"I did it for you…." She uttered, her voice disappearing at the end of the sentence.

Morgan opened his mouth to respond, but she turned and made for the door.

"Emily. I'm sorry…" He jumped off the bed. "…. Please don't go." He begged.

She stopped, but didn't turn, not sure of what she wanted to do.

"It's just… I'm so scared of losing you again…" He paused taking some slow deep breaths, "….I can't lose you again." He almost whispered, shaking his head.

She closed her eyes tight, her eyes stinging from the tears she was desperately trying to stop from falling, still racked with guilt over what he went through while she was gone.

Morgan closed the gap between them and stood just an inch or two behind her, close enough for her to feel his presence without him touching her.

"I know you did it for me and I can't thank you enough for that, but I can't get the vision of him beating the crap out of you out of my head Emily….. The truth is I'm angry with myself for letting him get me because if I hadn't, this never would have happened to you." He said gently tracing his fingertips along the bruising on her arms.

"I shouldn't have said what I said…. It's me I'm mad with, not you." He continued.

Turning around, she was met by his stare…. One of guilt, regret and sadness.

"Derek, what happened is not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything and accept you can't protect me all the time." She said softly.

"Well, I'm sure as hell gonna try and you can try and stop me and we can keep arguing about it, but I'll not stop." He smiled, brushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help but laugh warmly… "I know…. and seeing as we're being honest, may be I did push him a little too hard."

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're not going to stop doing that either."

She shook her head slowly with a smirk, "Probably not, but I promise I'll try."

"Come here." He whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. She snaked her hands around his waist and melted into his chest, closing her eyes taking in the warmth of his body.

He squeezed a little tighter and immediately loosened his grip as she hissed, "Oh god I'm sorry. I hurt you." He apologised.

"It's ok…" She said pulling away from him slightly, but not removing her arms from around him, "… it's just a few bruises. They'll heal….. There is one thing that will make me feel better though."

She smiled and then reached up to him with her lips, kissing him gently and he didn't hesitate in reciprocating and deepening the kiss, the stress and pain of the day slowly pouring away.

As their lips parted, Emily wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist, "So you ready to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah, but where to?" He questioned, raising his brow.

"As much as I love that house, I think we've ridden our luck there. _So_…"

She looked at him expectantly and he smiled cheekily, "Well, I think I might need some help at home, my back is really painful."

Emily laughed, as he mockingly scrunched his face and reached round to his back, "Ok, I'll come to your place to make sure you're ok."

They suddenly both turned at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Guys, do you want a lift?" JJ said popping her head through.

"Sure. Thanks." Emily agreed, going to follow their friend.

Morgan quickly grabbed Emily's arm before she could leave, "What are we gonna say?" He whispered.

"It's ok. JJ knows. She's here in her own car so Hotch won't know."

"She knows?"

"Yeah… don't ask. Come on…."

~~CM~~

Emily looked at the alarm clock which read seven sixteen am. They had only been back at Morgan's place for just over an hour and she was exhausted, but the morning light streaming through his curtains was not allowing her to sleep.

Morgan lay on his stomach, arms splayed in front of him in his big soft bed, head rested on the white plumped up pillow. She turned to face him and lay her head just a few inches from his and watched him breathe, looking so peaceful.

"Derek?" She whispered, but no response came. He was fast asleep. _She_ should be fast asleep, but so much was racing through her mind.

She wanted to relax in to this new part of her life. It felt exciting, but scary as hell at the same time. Morgan was the first person in a long time to knock down even just a few bricks in her walls.

She wanted to tell him how she felt; to stop putting barriers up and finding reasons why it couldn't work, just as an excuse to run away and not deal with what was real.

Lying there in the dusky room, watching him sleep so deeply, with no distractions, no excuses, just the two of them, she felt some of that anxiousness drift away. She moved her face a little closer to his and traced the outline of his cheek gently with her finger.

'_I love you Derek Morgan.'_ She mouthed almost silently toward him.

He didn't hear her and she didn't know how long it would be before she could actually say it out loud to him, but allowing herself to feel that way was one step in the right direction.

**Ok, I think this may be the end… I'm not sure where else to take this now. **

**Unless anyone has any bright ideas…. I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun and thank you so much for all of your reviews. It really spurred me on.**

**On a side note, I'm always looking for M&P prompts, so if you have any let me know.**


End file.
